Big time girls auditions
by SkittlesTurnMyworldBright
Summary: What will the boys do if they went against another girl group.Will they stand there ground, fight, fall in love, lose.
1. Chapter 1

**I DONT OWN BIG TIME RUSH OR THE T.V SHOW. This is my very first story I hope you like it.**

A man paced the room of his office with an angry look on his face."So Gustavo thinks he can just beat me with his little boy band. Well I'll show him."George Hawked smirked and looked out his office window watching as the people walked and drove by."But what can I do?"A faint smile played on his lips as an idea formed in his mind."Um mister hawk what are you going to do?"Asked one of his assistants who was reluctant to hear. Mr. Hawk slowly turned around and looked his assistant in the eyes after taking off his shades."Were going to fight fire with fire. Let's get ready to have auditions for the next big thing A Girl Band."He sat his shades on his desk while approaching his assistant.

"Can't you see it A classic boy's versus girls battle against the sexist type thing."He chuckled and threw one of his arms around his assistant's shoulder."We Search for the next four girls it girls to crush Gustavo's little bitty boy band and then I win."His assistant agreed with everything and smiled."Ok sir where and when do we start?"She smiled and pulled out her iphone. Hawk walked over to his desk and sat down and his chair spinning around to face away from his assistant."We start now and you are going to find me four great girls to crush big time rush."

Name:

Age:

Appearance:

Personality:

Favorite Song:

Favorite food and drink:

Likes:

Dislikes:

Crush:

Clothing type:

How do they act with friends:

How will they act with the other girls:

How will they act around btr:

Will they listen to :

Will they go along with his plan:

**For the next few options, could you rate it 1 - 10:**

Intelligence:

Charisma(likeability):

Luck:

Sing:

Dance:

Lyrics:

anything I missed:

**I WILL ONLY ACCEPT APPS SENT BY PM'S. IF YOU SEND IT BY REVIEW I WONT PICK YOU.**


	2. the start of something

Well here is my first try writing this story so far I hope you enjoy the girls meeting up.

* * *

Layla went through a lot of auditions all over the world and she finally found four decent girls in her eyes. Well, she could see a lot of talent in each of the girls. They all brought different types of styles to the table and they did not look that bad. Just a little make up dance classes and practice she thought that they could be one of the best girl groups of all time. Layla's iphone vibrated in her purse catching her attention. Locked out of heaven played a little bit and she looked at her cell phone. Mr. Hawk appeared on the screen of her cell phone. She sighed and answered the phone with a fake perky tone.

"Hello Mr. Hawk how are you today?" She waited for him to answer rolling her eyes as he talked.

"Yeah I found the girls you wanted. I just have to get them there parents to sign a contract for us and everything will be perfect." She nodded a few times following along with everything Mr. Hawk said.

"Ok I understand and I will get them one way or another." Layla hung up her cellphone and smirked.

Everything was coming together perfectly. The first stop was to get the first girl on her list. Her name was Caoimhe Connell. She was really good she blew her away when she sang never say never by the fray. It really made her feel it but, her dancing needed a little help she was slightly better than the average girl but she needed help. But that did not matter she got in her car and put Caoimhe's address in her gps.

When layla made it to the outside of her house she took a deep breath to calm her nerves. She rang the doorbell waiting for an answer. Her brother came to the door. The meeting actually wen t really fast and quick after they found out she worked for Hawk records. They signed the contract only adding that she had to keep in touch with her brother constantly with skype.

Next she had to get the youngest girl of the group. Ruby Shoma was sixteen going on seventeen in a few more months. This little girl already seemed like she was a music new comer she seemed like she was relaxed when it came to the audition. She skipped up to the stage singing Want You back by Cher Lloyd getting Layla to even rock in her chair while she watched her dance around and sing. She knew that she would make a good addition to the group.

Layla knew she already had Ruby in the bag. All she needed was a contract that her lawyer mother would agree to. Now her mom really was a hard one to deal with she asked for a lot of things but ruby's puppy dog eyes broke her. Two down to more to walked Ruby to her car and she sat down in the back with Caoimhe. The girls seemed to hit it off quickly catting about different types of music and things they liked.

"So you're Irish that is so cool I never really meet an Irish person before. I mean you're so pretty and we both have freckles so cute." Ruby gushed and bounced around in the car chatting. Caoimhe smiled down at the smaller girl.

"Yeah it's cool so what is your favorite song." She asked trying to get to know her better.

"I knew you were Trouble by Taylor Swift. What about you?" Caomihe didn't get the chance to answer because Layla stopped the car and cleared her throat.

"Girls you two can come in with me for this one." They all got out of the car and rang the doorbell of a Miss Harriet McFlynn. It took a few seconds but she came to the door.

"Hello how can I help you?" She greeted with a happy smile.

"Hi Harriet do your remember me I'm Layla you auditioned for me a little while ago." Harriet frowned as soon as Layla said her name.

"You can call me Luna but yeah I remember did I pass." She relaxed a little and opened the door wider."

Yes you actually did so where are your parents." Luna pointed towards the living room. They all walked into the living room and sat down to discuss the contract.

"Ok Mr. and Luna here will be working in a band with these two young ladies and don't worry I will be keeping a close eye on her as her manager." Layla told Luna's parents about all the doors that would open for her if they signed the contract.

Her parents agreed after a few hours and debates Layla had to agree with letting Luna take her pet cat Lynx with her. As soon as they closed the door Layla sighed and turned towards the girls. Just one more girl to go and they can be on their way to L.A. "One more girl guys and we will have our new girl group." She smiled back at the three girls.

Sophie already was told she passed at the auditions so the just needed to pick her up on the way to the airport. The all got into Layla's car one more time to get the last girl of their group. Sophie, she sang If I Had You by Adam Lambert. She finished the song strong a lot of people's jaws drouped after hearing her. Her dance skills made her seem like a pro. Layla dialed her number and told her to meet them in front of the airport.

When they arrived they saw Sophie a girl with long straight dark brown hair with side swept bangs. She had hazel eyes and olive toned skin like Carlos's. She was slightly short about 5'3 and she had dimples. She wore blue jeans and a purple t-shirt and flats. She was the group's very sweet hearted Latina

Next Caoimhe got out of the car. She had brown hair with blue green eyes. She had a few freckles across her nose which made her eyes stand out more. She wore bright green skinny jeans with a white t-shirt and matching green sneakers. She was Irish, feisty and a bit of a diva. Exactly what the group needed a big sister with a back bone.

Ruby and Luna got out of the car at the same time talking about anime which it look like they bonded over. Ruby had long light brown beach wave hair that reached her mid back with pretty violet eyes. A few freckles covered the brim of her nose. She had slightly tanned skin for an Asian girl. She wore a Black batman t-shirt that didn't have sleeve with a pair of blue jean shorts and black converse sneakers. She was the groups little sister the one who could make you fall in love with her with just a smile.

Her partner Luna had long dark brown hair with white and gold streaks she wore it in a high bouncy pony tail. She had big baby blue eyes that always had eyeliner on. Tanned skin kissed by the sun. She wore a tight white tank top with gold swirly and moon with stars embroidered patters. A black leather jacket, with fraying blue denim shorts. Under her shorts she wore fishnet stockings and boots. Luna brought the right amount of edginess to the group .Layla knew they would be ok if they had Luna with them.

"So girls now that we got you all together let's get ready for our flight. Oh and don't worry about paying or clothes It's all payed for by . You will have new everything." She smiled and led the girls into the airport. "This is just the start of your new life as stars." Layla payed for all of their tickets and took them to there flight.

* * *

Well I hope you like it so far next you get to know the girls more and move into a certain place with a certain band. ~hint ~ cough ~hint~


	3. Boys

After the long flight the girls made it into L.A. a few hours later. All of them ran out of the airport screaming their heads off.

"I so thought this was a dream. "Ruby shouted and hugged Luna jumping and down.

"Yeah me too I am so glad it's not." They both started hugging each other. Layla walked up and pulled the girls apart.

"Ok girls I know your happy but you two are starting to make us look crazy. We have alot to do so come on." Layla already had a car waiting for them in the parking lot a black mercedes benz. They all hoped in and started on their way to Hawk records. The girls all had different types of emotions excitement, fear, even butterflies in there stomach. They wondered what Mr. Hawk would be like would he be nice? Well they would soon find out for themselves when the time comes.

"Okay girls were here now be on your best behavior we don't want him hating you and sending you back home day one." Layla playfully joked and parked the car.

When they got to the from of the building the girls all felt like they finally made gave them a short tour of the building on their way up to Mr. Hawks office. Layla pushed opened the doors with a satisfied smile.

"Here are the girls Mr. Hawk just like you asked for all little super stars." She smirked and put her hands on her hips triumphantly.

The four girls all stood in a perfect line. First was Caoimhe Connell next to her was Luna McFlynn, followed by Ruby Shoma and Sophie Delgado. Mr. Hawk looked each one of the girls in the eyes pacing back in forth taking in each girls appearance.

"Well girls welcome to L.A. I have to say If Layla handed picked you have to be talented."Mr. Hawk smiled and shook each of the girl's hands. Layla introduce each girl. "Well I want you to know that you girls will be living with one another. That would make it easier for us to keep up with each of you. And you get to go on a little shopping spree with a special stylist." Each of the girls looked at each other with big smiles. "Im going to give you a few days to relax after your flight before we start making you go to class and all that other stuff. So ladies just sit back and relax until I give you a call for you're first meeting." He gave them a grin and handed Layla a black credit card.

Before walking to his chair and sitting down in his nice big chair. Layla led the girls out of the room and closed the door but as soon as the door closed they all heard Mr. Hawks evil laughter. They rushed out of the building to go shopping. All the girls had different taste of style like Caoimhe liked bold hip hop styled outfits. So she went to those types of stores where Luna liked more of her outfit's gothic, rock with a slightly girly touch. Ruby and Sophie liked things more comfortable and trendy. The both broke up in groups of two. Being Caoimhe with Sophie and Luna with Ruby, Layla gave the two groups credit cards.

"I want you back here after two hours tops. Don't go crazy or it comes out of your money later on." Layla smiled and let the girls leave while she set up preparation for their new home. Sophie and Caoimhe chatted about things they liked and disliked while looking at different types of outfits the shopping the finished early and went to the food court. Caoimhe got a few slices of pizza with a large coke while Sophie got cookies n creme ice cream.

"So what do you think is gonna make us do first?" Caoimhe said while taking a bite out of her pizza.

"I don't know maybe dance practice or something like that." Sophie commented after savoring another scoop of ice cream.

Meanwhile the other girls were having a mini fashion show putting on different types of outfits with hats and glasses. Ruby walked out of the dressing room with a red strapless dress with peacock feathers embroidered on the side.

"What do you think?" Ruby said while doing silly poses and pouting her lips.

"No not big enough." Luna grabbed a big hat and put it on Ruby's head. She then leaned back like she was thinking. "Perfect!" She shouted and made other customers giggle. They girls finished shopping thirty minutes before they had to go back so the wondered most of the mall they played a few video games and went to the book store for manga. The had the time to blow so the where taking turns trying on outfits. Ruby quickly went back in the changing room and put on her clothes.

It was Luna's turn she walked out with a gray skull and cross bones t-shirt with lace leggings and blue jean shorts.

"I love It. You should get that It looks great on you." Ruby said while handing Luna her leather jacket and looking at her cell phone.

"You really think so?" Luna looked at herself in the mirror and slipped on her jacket. "With a few accessories you would make any guy fall for you. "

Ruby giggled and walked to the counter paying for the rest of the outfits they got in that store. Both groups went to the spot the last saw Layla. She was waiting for the girls with her shades on.

"Time to go home ladies." She said while walking towards her parked car. The girls reached the car and filled up the trunk and got in. Layla drove off to the Palm Woods. When they arrived they all got out of the car.

"Hey girls you can look around while I get your rooms ready." The girls all scattered Ruby and Luna to the pool, Caoimhe went to the snack bar. Layla and Sophie walked towards the front desk before they could make it they both got hit with cool water.

Both of them screamed from surprise Layla fell on the floor and took her sun glasses off.

"What the heck was that for? "She looked around and saw a guy with a water gun standing in front of a pot plant with a worried face.

**~A few minutes before the girls walked in~**

Carlos was waiting for Logan, James and Kendall to walk into the palm woods. They got him good earlier in a prank and he wanted to return the favor. As soon as he heard footsteps he pumped the water gun a few times and blasted the first people he saw.

"Pay backs time James!" Carlos shouted and quickly and regretting even pulling the trigger. He watched both girls started screaming and covering their faces.

**~Now~**

"I am so sorry. I...I thought you were someone else." Carlos stuttered and grabbed a towel from a couple walking by. He started wiping Sophie off. "I was trying to prank my friends and I got you. Sorry about that." He apologized several times and Sophie just giggled.

"It's ok I'm fine. Maybe next time you should pick a better spot where you can see them next time." Sophie gave Carlos a sweet smile. "I'm Sophie by the way. "She took the towel and wiped a little more water off her face.

"Carlos." He said and tilted his head slightly love struck looking at Sophie.

"Hi I'm Layla I am still wet." Layla stood up and pulled Sophie towards the front desk ignoring Carlos. When Layla got the room keys she went and found all the other girls giving them all a key. Luna and Ruby went looking for their room. Luna was leading and it seemed like they were lost.

"Are we lost Luna?" Ruby asked and looked at all the different room numbers.

"Nope." She said while popping the p. Ruby looked around and saw a cute boy. "Ask him for directions ok." She pushed Luna towards the boy and walked off in the other direction. Luna bumped into the boy on accident.

"I am sooo sorry you see me and my friend got lost looking for our room and "Logan cut her off.

"It's ok I remember when I was new here the names Logan what's yours." Logan said while giving Luna a smile. She blushed and brushed a strand of hair behind her ear.

"It's Luna." Logan took her hand and showed her where her room was that was actually kind of close to the boys room.

"Well here we are your room my lady."He playfully joked.

"Thanks maybe we coul-" Luna was interrupted by his cell phone it seems like a very bossy Camille needed him then and now.

"Sorry got to go see you around."Logan quickly said while running towards the elevator.

**~After a while~**

Ruby and Luna were chilling by the pool in lawn chairs reading manga and talking about anime. When Luna was talking about a very interesting anime she thought Ruby would interested in they got splashed by a little water. Luna was lucky she only got a little in her legs while Ruby got splashed right in the face. Let's just say she didn't take it well she wiped her face with her hands and walked over to the brown haired guy who splashed her.

"Hey watch where you're splashing you..." Ruby stopped at mid-sentence because he turned around and was really hot. She stared at him wide eye leaning slightly towards the pool but James catches her by her waist.

"Sorry about that are you ok." James smiled and slowly lifted Ruby up. She just nodded her head looking at James lovingly.

"Hey I'm Ruby." She quickly shook it off and gave James a flirty smile while twirling her hair.

"James." They stared into each other's eyes. "Your hot maybe we could talk sometime?" Ruby said without thinking.

"So are you. Whats your number? "James smirked and Ruby blushed while giving him her number she then walked back towards Luna daydreaming already about James.

**~Not that far away at the snack bar~**

Caoimhe was at the snack bar getting some food for her and the other girls. While ordering she notice a boy talking on his cell phone. She looked him over he was cute maybe even her type. They both turned to walk out of line and bumped into each other. Caoimhe was lucky she didn't drop anything while the boy just dropped just a sheet of paper. She picked it up while glancing at some of it.

"My bad here you go." Caoimhe hands him the sheet music looking into his eyes instantly crushing on him.

"It's ok I wasn't paying attention either Kendall." He said while taking the paper from her.

"Caoimhe but some people call me by my nickname Caoimhs."She said as she gave Kendall small smile.

"You must be new here cause I never seen you here before." He said while walking with her a little. They chatted for a few more minutes and he had to go.

"Well I got to go now. See you around then...Caoimhs." He said as he walked off. Caoimhe blushed after he said her nickname. She felt like she was starting to fall for this guy. Layla texted each of the girls telling them to meet up in their new room.


	4. Names!

**I want to thank Pokechantixmewmew for helping me with some ideas for the story so far. And I want to say that i'm sorry I didnt get this done as fast. I'm sick right now but I hope to get another chapter up in a few days maybe two if i'm you like it xoxo~ SkittlesTurnMyworldBright**

* * *

Layla waited for all the girls to assemble in the hotel room. Sophie was the first one in the room she was sitting on the coach watching TV. She was surfing through shows when Luna and Ruby walked into the room sitting next to her. Ruby blushing and daydreaming about James and Luna poking her cheeks playfully.

"I think she's in love." Luna said then poked her forehead.

"What Me! Nope." Ruby tried to deny and quickly changed the subject. "What about you how did it go with the guy in the hallway?" Ruby said while nudging Sophie. Luna blushed and rolled her eyes. Sophie laughed and muted the TV.

"Guess what happened to us earlier me and Layla got soaked by Carlos." Layla watched the girls while she was in the kitchen taking mental notes. She paused realizing that the girls might be talking about the big time rush boys. it seems like Ruby and Luna got a crush on someone but who. She started to mentally check off the guys one by one. Carlos had to be a no since he was with me and Sophie. Layla was to busy thinking about who they had crushes on she didn't even notice Caomihe floating on cloud nine into the room. All the girls stopped and looked at Caoimhe.

"What!?" She said after she finally noticing everyone staring at her. A cat like grin spread across Rubys and Lunas lips.

"Why are you so happy?" Sophie asked Caoimhe leaning closer to her.

"You got hit on by a boy or something." Luna asked and all the girls surrounded her.

"Oh who was it? Is he hot?" Ruby asked but got interrupted by Layla.

"We can talk about this later. Now we need to go to the Sunset Marquis Hotel & Villas while they finish fixing up your rooms here." Layla said while smiling. Everyone walked out of the room towards the car. When they arrived at the hotel the girls went into their separate rooms. The next day everyone showed up in Layla's room for a meeting.

"Ok girls." Layla turned around facing the girls in the suit. Luna, Ruby and Sophie were all sitting at a table together. Sophie was painting her nails a soft pastel pink. Ruby was listening to one of her anime songs on her iphone. Luna was texting on her cellphone. Caoimhe however sitting on the couch facing the window that had few view of the pool. She was watching the people down by the pool but they couldn't see her. Her lime-green converse were dumped in some corner of the room, she was wearing purple and lime green polka dot socks. She had her legs crossed, hugging a pillow while looking at the pool in thought.

"Now that we got you guys all together we need an image. And it has to look bubble gum pop similar to Big Time Rush. Something that's... unique. Not in a bad way though." Layla said sitting down at the table crossing her legs. She let her dark wavy hair out of her topknot and sighed shaking it out. Trying to make it look neat and tidy. She clicked her red pen and then tapped it at a fast pace against her clipboard.

"Any idea on what you want to call the group?"

"Rebel Angels?" Luna suggested looking up from her cellphone. "It seems kind of edgy and cool."

"um...Rebel Angels is a good name but for another genre."Layla said kindly. Luna just shrugged and got back to texting.

"SuperGurlz?" Ruby suggested looking up from her phone. Layla considered it for a few seconds.

"SuperGurlz...yeah I like it...sounds like a good contender." She wrote it down on her clipboard." Any other ideas?"

"Friends4Life?" Sophie said while shrugging.

"Um...that's ok but not great...c'mon guys try and think!" Layla encouraged them.

Caoimhe wasn't really listening. She was busy thinking about him again. However she was also thinking of other things. She tapped her finger silently on the couch in time to the funky pop song playing softly through the speakers. _This song has a good rhythm she thought not to mention it's a good remix._ Suddenly her brain has a wave of genius. She gasped out loud.

"That's it!" she cried out. Everyone turned to look at her frowning.

"What's wrong Caoimhe?" Sophie asked a little concerned.

"I know what we should call our band!" Caoimhe said in excitement. She threw her pillow across the room, uncrossed her legs, got up from the couch and ran over to the table. She picked up Layla's pen and wrote on the notepad: _Rhythmix_.

"Rhythmix...I like it." Sophie grinned.

"Yeah me too!" Luna chirped in.

"It's ok I guess" said Ruby under her breath.

"So it's decided! Rhytmix is the name of the band!" Layla said in excitement.

"So now all we need is a main girl. A leader."

"I nominate Caoimhe." Sophie said, smiling at Caoimhe. "She's the oldest out of all of us, and if anyone should lead Rhyhmix, it should be her."

"Yeah,i go for Caoimhe too." Luna said. "What do you think Ruby?"

Ruby wasn't all that keen on having Caoimhe as leader,but she nodded.

"So it's official! Caoimhe is our Rhytmix leader!" Layla grinned.

"Thank you guys! I um...i don't really know what to say!" Caoimhe giggled in happiness. "All i can say is...i promise i won't let you guys down."

"We know you won't." Sophie said. The room burst into a burst of laughing and chatting. No one noticed Ruby had left the room. Before Layla left that day she told the girls to try writing their own songs.

That night, Caoimhe was in bed on her laptop in her hotel room surfing the net on her laptop she got a ping. She got a few emails from her friends Ashlinn, Siobhan, Eabha, and Emma.

***OMG! Kian told me EVERYTHING! You're gonna be famous! Spill all of it Caoimhe-Diva, or else youre gonna face my wrath! (haha, Jk but really tell me all)**

**Love ya lots like jelly tots, Aishlinnxxooo***

In another room the other girls were fast asleep enjoying the soft beds and pillows. Caoimhe was going through the rest of her emails from her friends. It seemed like the paparazzi already had a few pictures of the girls with the BTR guys. A few said who is this new girl with kendall or is this a new relationship for Logan. They also got a picture of layla and the girls walking into the palm woods. The headline said Who are these girls with Layla? Caoimhe started reading the emails from the rest of her friends.

* **LOL u have got 2 tell me what's like in L.A Sounds Totes AMZAZE, Caoimhs! It seems that L.A Have seen ur diva potenial at last. Awsome! ur gonna be like the next Whitney Houstion one there's 4 of ye LOL! G2G, TTYL, Girlgriend! Sxo***

Caoimhe giggled Siobhan loves using text speak it made her feel like she was back home. The next email she got was from Eabha and Emma she quickly clicked it.

***WHOAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! DID WE JUST SEE U AT PALM WOODS HOTEL? LIKE THE PLACE WHERE BIG TIME RUSH STAYS. SOOOOO SOOOO AWSOME! Emma calm down! Sorry but obviously there must have been paparazzi outside your hotel, cause ye were photographed, loads of times. Are those Sophie, Ruby and Luna girls yer band mates? Yeah, like I like the look of Sophie and Luna But Ruby ... I think you should watch your back with her she looks super mean, BIG TIME.**

**Love from Eabha and Emma xxooooo***

Caoimh smiled but she thought about what her friends said. _Watch your back, huh? Well I'll do just that._


	5. Wings

Luna was the first to noticed Ruby missing so she went looking for her. It took her a few minutes to find her sitting by the pool. Her legs dangled in the water sending ripples throughout the pool.

"Hey Ruby what are you doing out here?" Luna asked a bit concerned about her friend. Ruby turned around with puffy eyes. She quickly wiped away the rest of her tears.

"Nothing just thinking." She said giving her a fake smile.

"Come on I know you better than that what's really wrong?" Luna said sitting down next to her wrapping an arm around her shoulder. "You can tell me anything."

"Well you see I didn't want Caoimhe as our leader." Ruby said while hanging her head low. "I know I might sound like a brat but I kind of thought it was gonna be me you know."

"Oh don't worry about that I thought I would be leader too but she did come up with a good name for the band." Luna started to swing her feet in the water making it splash. "Just let her be sailor moon and us the sailor scouts."

Ruby chuckled and leaned on Luna. "She could be Ichigo I would be pudding and Sophie would be Lettuce and you would be Zakuro from Tokyo mew mew. "Ruby said finally cheering up. Let's go back inside and get something to eat. They walked back into the hotel giggling.

Back at the palm woods the boys sat on the couch watching TV. Everything seemed the same as usual until Carlos brought up the water gun incident.

"Guess what happened to me today guys." Carlos said while standing in front of Logan who was reading a book.

"What did you get turned down again by the Jenifer's?" Asked James with a playful smirk. Carlos pouted and hit James in the head with a pillow.

"What?! No I meet a really cute girl today." He said and picked up the pillow. "She was perfect. "Carlos said while staring off dreamingly. He was interrupted by Kendall turning off the TV.

"What girl and when did this happen?" One of Kendall's eyebrows rose up slightly.

"Well you see her names Sophie I meet her in the lobby when I shot her with my squirt gun." Katie and just walked into the room hearing the last part of the conversation.

"Why would you shoot I girl you like with a squirt gun?" Asked Katie with her hands on her hips.

"It was an accident I thought she was Logan or James." Carlos said as and Katie stared him down.

"Now that you mention it I meet a girl yesterday too. She was lost and I showed her where her room was. I think her name was Luna." He said while smiling. Logan began to think of her. _She was really cute but I can't tell them that_.

"Me too!" Said James and Kendall at the same time. The looked at each other and started talking again. "Coahuby." They mashed the girls names up answering again at the same time.

"Who or what is a Coahuby?" Said Katie.

"Coaimhe. I saw her at the snack bar." She Kendall with a smirk. "She seemed like a really cool girl."

"Well I meet this hot girl at the pool named Ruby I also got her number." James said after showing the guy's his cellphone.

"So did you call her yet?" Asked Katie after she grabbed a soda out of the refrigerator.

"Not yet I don't want to seem desperate." James said while playing with his phone.

"Well did any of you find out if any of these girls stay here now?" All of the guys stared at her wide eyed. "For a price guy's I can find out everything on your little girlfriends." Katie said while putting her hand out for cash. All of the guys placed money in Katie's hand at the same time. "Nice doing business with you boy's" She then walked out of the room passing by a very frantic Kelly.

"Guy's we got to go now Gustavo's got something big to tell you." She grabbed Carlos and James pulling them out of the room. As soon as the guy's got to Rocque Records they went into Gustavo's office.

"What's wrong Gustavo ?" Kendall said out of breath. "Hawks out and I thinks he's up to something." Gustavo stood up from his chair. "A inside source at hawks records said he's had a talent search. I don't know if It's a good or bad thing" Everyone in the room had a worried face.

Back with the girls. Each girl showed Layla the lyrics they came up with. Layla read each of the girls lyrics. They all had different levels of talent where one girl game more another had a small diamond hidden for you to find. "You all did good but maybe we could try writing a song together." Layla said while taking out a pen and clipboard. Each girl tweaked the song differently but the came up with something good for Layla in the end Coaimhe came up with the beat with Luna where Sophie and Ruby came up with the chorus together. Layla took some of the lyrics from the songs they made earlier adding it to some of the song. When they finished she wanted the girls to sing it back to her.

All of the girls started the song together. "Mama told me not to waste my life. She said spread your wings my little butterfly. Don't let what they say keep you up at night. And if the give you Sh.." Each girl put a finger to their lips. "Then they can walk on by." Sophie started singing by herself. "My feet, feet can't touch the ground. And I can't hear a sound. But you just keep on running up your mouth yeah." Coaimhe moved forward and Sophie went back. "Walk, walk on over there. Cos I'm to fly to care. oh yeah." The girls all started to sing together again. "Your words don't mean a thing I'm not listening. Keep talking all I know is. Mama told me not to waste my life she said spread your wings my little butterfly. Don't let what they say keep you up at night. And they can't detain you cos wings are made to fly. And we don't let no one bring us down. No matter what you say it won't hurt me. Don't matter if I fall from the sky. These wings are made to fly." Luna walks in front of the girls now. "I'm firing up on that runway. I know we're gonna get there someday. But we dont need no ready steady go no." Ruby slid foward and Luna twirled back into like. "Talk, talk turns into air. I dont even care. Oh yeah." Then they sing the chorus again. Next you see the girls singing the rest of the song in front of .

**(All of the girls)**

Mama told me not to waste my life

She said spread your wings my little butterfly

Don't let what they say keep you up at night

And if they give you shhhh..

Then they can walk on by

**(Caoimhe)**

My feet, feet can't touch the ground

And I can't hear a sound

But you just keep on running up your mouth yeah

**(Sophie)**

Walk, walk on over there

Cause I'm too fly to care, oh yeah

**(All of the girls)**

Your words don't mean a thing

I'm not listening

Keep talking, all I know is

Mama told me not to waste my life,

She said spread your wings my little butterfly

Don't let what they say keep you up at night

And they can't detain you

'Cause wings are made to fly

And we don't let nobody bring us down

No matter what you say it won't hurt me

Don't matter if I fall from the sky

These wings are made to fly

(Hey, hey, woo!)

**(Luna)**

I'm firing up on that runway

I know we're gonna get there someday

But we don't need no ready steady go, no

**(Ruby)**

Talk, talk turns into air

And I don't even care, oh yeah

**(All of the girls)**

Your words don't mean a thing

I'm not listening

Keep talking, all I know is

Mama told me not to waste my life,

She said spread your wings my little butterfly

Don't let what they say keep you up at night,

And they can't detain you

'Cause wings are made to fly

And we don't let nobody bring us down

No matter what you say it won't hurt me

Don't matter if I fall from the sky

These wings are made to fly

I don't need no one saying hey, hey, hey, hey

I don't hear no one saying hey, hey, hey, hey, hey, hey, hey, hey

You better keep on walking

I don't wanna hear your talking, boy'd

You better keep on walking

I don't wanna hear your talking, boy'd

Your words don't mean a thing

I'm not listening

They're just like water off my wings

Mama told me not to waste my life

She said spread your wings my little butterfly (my little butterfly)

Don't let what they say keep you up at night

And they can't detain you

'Cause wings are made to fly

And we don't let nobody bring us down

No matter what you say it won't hurt me

Don't matter if I fall from the sky

These wings are made to fly

And we don't let nobody bring us down

No matter what you say it won't hurt me

Don't matter if I fall from the sky

These wings are made to fly

The girls where each taking turns recording their first song. Layla and stood in the background watching them. "So Layla now we have to come up with choreograph for this song. Maybe even a little makeover for the girls? And then we will have a perfect music video." said walking towards the door. "Oh and Layla you can come up with the music video. I don't care what you do as long as it's eye catching and good." Layla did just that creating it took her awhile to get everything just right like she liked but Layla did took the girls to their dance rehearsal. They were all excited sitting on the floor of the dance studio waiting for the teacher. The teacher showed up a few minutes later with a group of boys.

"Ok ladies let's get this started. These guy's here are your back up dancers so treat them well." She pointed at the guys and walked in front of the girls. "Im not going to take it easy on you so you better learn fast" She turned to face the mirror showing the group a few moves she then watched the group. She noticed Luna and Caoimhe struggling a little compared to Ruby and Sophie.

"Stop no no. Do It over again if one of you mess up were going to start from the beginning again. " To make the story short I took the girls a few days to keep up with the other ones. Sophie and Ruby helped Luna and Caoimhe with the moves. And they even finished the music video on time. As soon as the video was aired the girls became instant stars overnight everyone wanted to know who and where did these girls come from.

"Ladies everything's on me girls eat up." The girls were at a fancy restaurant having a victory dinner. They just finished watching their music video and already it was every on most of the music channels and even the news. Caoimhe stood up and picked up her glass of coke. "To Rhytmix!" All of the girls smiled and lifted there glasses too. "Rhytmix!" The cheered not caring if other people stared at them. Even Layla joined in.


	6. Date, Crushes, Secrets & Boyfriends

The next day the girls felt perfect everyone was talking about them they were on the news, in the paper and all over the internet who knew they would be so popular so fast. "So ladies guess what we get to move into the palm woods. The finished your rooms and made it more for a group of girls."Layla said while putting the rest of her clothes in a suite case. "Hurry up and get ready we have a little surprise for you waiting in your room." The girls quickly threw all of their close into their bags making sure they got everything for their trip to the Palm woods.

"Guy's I have to say this again we were awesome." Caoimhe said with a bright smile. They laughed with all looked at each other.

"Duh we are awesome!" shouted Sophie.

The pulled up to the palm woods in went into their new room. Each girl had a room with another girl and Layla had her own room. The roommates were Sophie and Caoimhe with Layla next door across from them was Luna and Ruby. They all had different color beds and all new cell phones on each of their beds made just for them.

"New room with new phones I think I'm starting to really like this." Said Luna looking through her phone the girls all looked at all of the rooms and sat down on the new coach.

Sophie got up and went to her room to write some more songs for the group. Before she joined the group she broke up with her boyfriend so she decided a song about cheating would make a good start for a new song. Back in the living room girls heard a knock on the door. Layla walked to the door and came face to a long haired red head girl. She smiled and walked in with Layla. She made you think of Ariana Grande she had on a baby blue dress with black heels.

"Hello. "She said sweetly to each girl. Layla walked in front of the girls.

"This here is Mia she's going to be your main make-up artist and stylist she's been a friend of mine forever. "She pointed at each girl after saying their name. "This is Caoimhe, Luna, Ruby and Sophie is in her room right now." Mia pulled out her make up case and pulled out some of the different colors.

"So today girls I trying to figure out what you would really look good wearing and different types of styles you can pull off." Mia started with Luna she gave her a bold look but let her keep her gothic Lolita style making her eye's pop. She then did ruby make up she just make her lashes look longer and gave her red lips. For Caoimhe she gave her a more natural look but she made her eye's look good and she styled her hair putting it in a bun.

"You girls all have very pretty eyes." She stood back and looked at them. She noticed Layla leave once she started on Luna. "So don't you girls want to show off to any of the hot guys here?" She opened her other bag and pulled out some outfits. "Go have some fun girls."

They took out some of the different outfits going to show off their new makeover around the palm woods. The first group the trio bumped into was Jo and Camille. "Hey you must be new to the palm woods." Said Camille with a big smile. "This is Jo and I'm Camille. Were both actresses."

"Hi I'm Luna this is Caoimhe and this is Ruby. "Each of the girls smiled and shook hands. "Were in a girl group."

"Why don't we show you around the palm woods a little." Unknown to the girls Katie was watching them taking pictures and notes. She was hiding behind some potted plants in a disguise. The girls spent most of the time hanging out with Jo and Camille. While the girls spent time playing Sophie was upstairs writing a new song. She went outside to the pool to finish the last part of the song. She sang a few of the lyrics to herself. She sat on a lawn chair taping her pencil.

"Does he tell you he loves you when you least expect it. Does he flutter your heart when he kisses your neck." Sophie felt something brush her neck she quickly turned and fell on her butt. Carlos helped Sophie up.

"Sorry I scared you again. Here" Carlos gave Sophie a daisy. Sophie blushed a little.

"What's this for?" She said and twirled the flower.

"It's just a flower for a pretty girl." Carlos made both of them blush.

"You think I'm pretty?" She smiled and leaned in kissing Carlos on the cheek. "I think your very sweet Carlos. " Sophie said then waved her hand back in forth in front of Carlos. He was dazed he just got a kiss from his crush he felt like he was in heaven. They spent the rest of the day chilling by the pool talking about their likes and dislikes.

**~Someone where in Rocque Records ~** Kelly, Gustavo, James, Logan and Kendall was listening to a new song that topped the charts. "This isn't good. "Said Gustavo frowning. "Looks like you dogs got some competition with some new Cats." Kelly was rocking back and forth to the song singing a long a little. Everyone looked at her giving her a death glare.

"What!?" She stopped looked at everyone. "It's a good song and they also sound really good." Everyone nodded but Gustavo didn't.

"I don't care if they are Good or catchy or even cute." He said directly looking at the guy's." This new girl group is the competition so we got to beat them." Gustavo she while hitting his desk. ~Back with the girls~ It seemed like Ruby, Luna, Camille and Jo were getting along. Ruby got a text from James to go on a date so she left a while ago. And Caoimhe felt a little out of place she wasn't that trusting. So she decided to head back to the hotel room.

She was lounging around on the couch surfing through the channels on the TV. She came across the music video channels then a Big time rush music video came on. It was Boyfriend and it was just starting she smiled a little and started bopping her head to the beat. She was alone so she decided to relax and have a little fun. Caoimhe smiled and blushed a little when Kendall began singing his solo.

Have you ever had the feeling you're drawn to someone?

(Yeah)

Any reason anything they could've said or done?

And every day I see you on your own, And I can't believe that you're alone.

But I overheard your girls and this is what they said, They started to sing the chorus. Caoimhe started to sing along to the song.

Logan was busy studying next door. It was more of a "catch-forward" than a "catch-up" because he couldn't afford to fall behind, not with Big Time rush recording their album and all. Suddenly he heard a voice singing next door. He smiled when he realized the voice was singing the guy's song "Boyfriend" ~

Looking for a. Looking for a

That your looking for a boyfriend.

I see that

Give me time, you know I'm gonna be that

Don't be scared to go put your trust in me

Cant you see all I really want to be

Is your boyfriend

Cant fight that

Knock me down you know I'm coming right back

I don't care at all what you've done before

All I really want is to be your

Your boy boy b-b-boy-b-b-boyfriend

Your boy boy b-b-boy-b-b-boyfriend

Your boy boy b-b-boy-b-b-boyfriend

Your boy boy b-b-boy-b-b-boyfriend

Logan suddenly froze. That voice...he rembered seeing the new music video from a potenical rival band,Rhyhmix, called Wings. That voice...she sung the first solo...Oh god..Logan quickly texted the guys to meet back at the apartment. Except James he was on a date with that Ruby chick. Then he quickly paced up and down the apartment.

Meanwhile Caoimhe was in the elevator. She suddenly heard her phone buzzing. Caoimhe smiled she just got a text message from Jack, her boyfriend.

**Hey babe xoxo** Caoimhe typed in a reply quickly.

**Heya, whats up? Why R u textin me so late? It's like, 3 am in Ireland, yeah?** There was a few seconds before he typed.

**Yeah but im textin u,cause i feel like it. oh kk...**The elevator pinged and Caoimhe walked to the opposite end of the lobby texting a memo to Layla. Suddenly in the middle of typing she was at the front door her phone rang. It was Jack Caoimhe answered the phone.

"Hello?"

"Look behind you." Caoimhe slowly turned around. Then there was Jack dressed in a blue flannel shirt over a black vest and black jeans standing in the lobby. His hair was a dark golden color. He looked handsome. Not perfect. There were a few spots on his face but still he looked good.

"JACK!" Caoimhe gasped and ran over to him. Jack picked her up and then whirled her around and around in a big hug.

"Oh my god, I missed you so much!" Caoimhe exclaimed. "Me too, baby, me too." Jack said smiling at her. What Caoimhe didn't notice was Katie taking a picture of her with her boyfriend and Kendall walking into the lobby. He stopped once he noticed the couple hugging each other. Kendall watched Caoimhe and Jack talking. He decided he was going to wait a while to go back to the palm woods.

~With Ruby and James~

"Wow you look great." James said when she caught up with him at the front of the palm woods. She blushed and gave James a little twirl.

"You like?" She said playfully.

"Yeah I like a lot" James walked up and took her hand and kissed it.

"Wow aren't you a gentlemen." Ruby said while slowly pulling her hand away he pulled her into a hug. James smiled as she fell into his chest.

"Hey stop teasing me." Ruby looked up at him pouting. James blushed he never seen a girl act like her before.

"Where are we going anyways?" James let go of her a took her hand.

"We're going to the movies." They walked to the movies and watched a scary movie. James held Ruby threw most of the movie she covered her eyes and jumped every now and again. He told her if she ever got scared she could lean on him. By the end of the movie Ruby's head was on James shoulder. They walked out of the movies laughing.

"No I wasn't that scared."

"Yeah you were I could feel your heart beat." Ruby just puffed out her cheeks while James eased his arm around her shoulders. Ruby felt like teasing James a little. Ruby let go of his hand and turned around started to sing.

**[Ruby]**

Tell me how I'm supposed to breathe with no air

If I should die before I wake

It's 'cause you took my breath away

Losing you is like living in a world with no air

Oh

**[James]**

I'm here alone, didn't wanna leave

My heart won't move, it's incomplete

Wish there was a way that I can make you understand

**[Ruby]**

But how do you expect me

to live alone with just me

'Cause my world revolves around you

It's so hard for me to breathe

**[Both]**

Tell me how I'm supposed to breathe with no air

Can't live, can't breathe with no air

It's how I feel whenever you ain't there

It's no air, no air

Got me out here in the water so deep

Tell me how you gonna be without me

If you ain't here, I just can't breathe

It's no air, no air

No air, air

No air, air

No air, air

No air, air

**[James]**

I walked, I ran, I jumped, I flew

Right off the ground to float to you

There's no gravity to hold me down for real

**[Ruby]**

But somehow I'm still alive inside

You took my breath, but I survived

I don't know how, but I don't even care

**[Both:]**

So how do you expect me

to live alone with just me

'Cause my world revolves around you

It's so hard for me to breathe

**[Both]**

No air, air

No air, air

No air, air

No air, air

No more

It's no air, no air

**[Both]**

No air, air

No air, air

No air, air

No air, air

Tell me how I'm supposed to breathe with no air

Can't live, can't breathe with no air

It's how I feel whenever you ain't there

It's no air, no air

Got me out here in the water so deep

Tell me how you gonna be without me

If you ain't here, I just can't breathe

It's no air, no air

No air, air

No air, air

No air, air

No air

They stopped in front of the once they got to a nearby park Ruby was standing on a bench and James just lifted her up he was slowly putting her down on the ground. Her arms wrapped around his neck and the stared into each other's eyes. James made the first move without thinking he pressed his lips gently it felt like magic to him the way her lips connected with his. It was right and among all of the dizziness and her clinging to him like a life line. Both of their eyes were closed the enjoyed the kiss for a few more seconds and pulled away.

James took Ruby's hand and walked the rest of the way to the palm woods in silence both of them blushing and replaying the kiss. Back at the Palm woods Luna, Sophie and Layla were writing a new song called Friends for Life. Luna found out that Camilla was dating Logan when she found that out she made an excuse to go back to the room. She also found out that Kendall and Jo was a thing too. She kind of felt down after finding that out so she asked Ruby to help her on a new song she was coming up with when she got back to the room.

Luna told Ruby about everything that happened after she left. She even told her about her crush on Logan. Ruby told her about the date and her kiss with James.

"So where do you want to start." Ruby said putting her hair in a high pony tail and pulled out her acoustic guitar. "Maybe you can make this song about Logan." Luna leaned back against her bed and started to write the things she wanted to say to Logan. She told Ruby to play along with her as she sang. ~

la la la la la

**(Luna)**

I'm tugging at my hair

I'm pulling at my clothes

I'm trying to keep my cool

I know it shows

I'm staring at my feet

My cheeks are turning red

I'm searching for the words inside my head

'Cuz I'm feeling nervous

Trying to be so perfect

'Cuz I know you're worth it... you're worth it... yeah

**(Chorus)**

If I could say what I want to say

I'd say I want to blow you... away

Be with you every night

Am I squeezing you too tight?

If I could say what I want to see

I want to see you go down on one knee...

Marry me today!

Guess I'm wishing my life away...

With these things I'll never say

**(Luna)**

It don't do me any good

It's just a waste of time

What use is it to you, what's on my mind?

If it ain't comin' out

We're not goin' anywhere

So why can't I just tell you that I care?

'Cuz I'm feeling nervous

Trying to be so perfect

'Cuz I know you're worth it... you're worth it... yeah

**(Ruby & Luna)**

If I could say what I want to say

I'd say I want to blow you... away

Be with you every night

Am I squeezing you too tight?

If I could say what I want to see

I want to see you go down on one knee

Marry me today!

Guess I'm wishing my life away...

With these things I'll never say

**(Luna)**

What's wrong, with my tongue

These words keep slippin' away...

I stutter... I stumble

Like I've got nothin' to sa-ay...

I'm feelin' nervous

Tryin' to be so perfect

'Cuz I know you're worth it...

You're worth it... yeah

la la la la la la la la la...

La la la la la la la la la...

Guess I'm wishing my life away

With these things I'll never say

If I could say what I want to say

I'd say I want to blow you... away

Be with you every night

Am I squeezing you too tight?

If I could say what I want to see

I want to see you go down on one knee

Marry me today

Guess I'm wishing my life away

With these things I'll never say

With these things I'll never say

Layla and Sophie stood in the door frame looking at them singing and playing. They both started to clap once they finished. They then all started working on friends for ever together. Earlier Carlos and Sophie hung out by the pool they both got to know each other better. Sophie gave him her new cellphone number and made plans for a date later in the week.

Jack and Caoimhe spent most of the day on a date. She texted Layla asking her if Jack could come over and maybe stay the night. Layla said on one condition he would have to sleep in the living room. Sophie spent the rest of her night texting back and forth with Carlos.

Back with the boys Katie brought the boys all the info she got on the girls. All of the guys sat on stools in front of Katie.

"Ok so far I found out a lot on each of the girls for favorite call to first boyfriends." Katie said with a satisfied smirk. "I know that they are in a girl band but I don't know who they work for. I also don't know what the name of their band is."

All of the boys looked at each other. "So first I found the Luna girls facebook page. She's single so are all of the other girls except Caoimhe." Katie watched Kendall's expression change. "I could find out the rest of the stuff you want later. Cause right now I'm tiered."

Katie walked off towards her room. Each of the guys had different things on their mind. **_Who was that guy hugging Caoimhe? _**

**_Who was that girl singing our song? _**

**_I wonder what Sophie doing?_**

**_ Why did her kiss take my breath away? _**

**_Not that far the girls kind of felt the same._**

**_ Why does he have a girl friend?_**

**_ Who could of guessed he was so cute. _**

**_What is this feeling?_**

**_ I wonder what's going to happen next?_**


	7. Heartbreak For Two

The crowd was going wild fans screamed and sang along with the girls to their latest song. Luna even staged dived off of the stage into the hands and arms of her adoring fans.

"We love you all!" Shouted Sophie.

"Hit us up on facebook and follow us on twitter." Ruby said while throwing an arm around both Caoimhe and Sophie's shoulders.

"Come see us sing again soon guys!" Caoimhe said with a bright smile .

Everything was going well for the girls, but what goes up must come down. And I don't think anyone was prepared for this drama.

**~EARLIER THAT DAY AT THE PALM WOODS~**

Everybody sat in a half circle on the coach it went Sophie, Luna, Ruby followed by Layla. Sophie wore an orange tank top with jeans she had matching orange socks on too. She had her hair braided with light pink lip gloss on. Luna wore a black jacket with a white t-shirt and blue jeans shorts that looked worn out she had black socks on she had her hair curled with a head band. She also had a little blue eye shadow to bring out her eyes. Ruby wanted to stand out slightly she decided to wear a yellow tube top with blue jeans shorts she had red suspenders with Pokémon squirtle socks with her hair in a side ponytail. Layla had on a white cami with skinny blue jeans and red high heels she had her hair in a light bun. All of the girls waited for Caoimhe to talk there eye's shifted between Caoimhe and the boy who stood next to her. Caoimhe had on a lime green shirt with blue jean shorts she had one purple sock with a green patch on it while the other one is green with a purple patch on it. She had her hair in a high pony tail. Jack and Caoimhe stood next to each other hands laced both smiling from ear to ear.

"Who's the hot guy?" Ruby asked receiving an elbow form both Layla and Luna also earning a glare from Caoimhe. Jack smirked and Coaimhe cleared her throat blushing slightly.

"This is Jack, he's my boyfriend." All of the girls jaws dropped including Layla's.

"Jack this is Sophie, Luna, Ruby, and this is Layla." They all still looked at her like they couldn't believe it.

"What is it that hard to believe?" Caoimhe crossed her arms and pouted. Layla stood up picked up her coffee cup.

"No it's just we didn't expect you to have one." Layla teased Caoimhe while taking a sip of her caramel latte. She savored the taste then sighed.

"So Jack, what brings you all the way here well other than our little Caoimhe?" Layla went from relax mode straight into big sister mode.

"Well I came to see her but I'm also here filming a movie." All of the girls looked at each other some smiling some looked excited.

"Well what's the movie about?" Asked Luna leaning slightly on Ruby.

"It's called the hunter games." Ruby jumped up and squealed causing Luna to fall on a pillow.

"I read all of the books about that series so who are you going to be in the movie?" Jack smirked.

"Yeah I'm going to be Peter the male lead."

"Wow so you're dating a movie star Caoimhe." Sophie said with a dreamy sigh. Layla stood up.

"Well you better give her a kiss goodbye because we are going to be super busy singing at the mall for a concert." All of the girls cheered while Jack picked up Caoimhe spinning her around.

They all calmed down after Jack and Caoimhe went to Jacks hotel to hang out a little while longer. Everyone separated for the day Sophie, Luna, and Ruby went to hang out by the pool. It was a good day to just chill or catch a slight tan.

**~The Pool~**

Luna had decided on a black fringe halter bikini she had a few silver bangles on her left wrist she had white flip flops with tattered blue jean shorts on. Sophie on the other hand had a sun hat with a blue jean style bikini with a white shawl. Ruby had on a black and yellow batgirl halter string bikini she had on sunglass and batman flip flops. They all sat down on the edge of the pool with their feet dangling in they talked about boys and the upcoming concert. Not too far the boys sat on the other side of the pool. The first one to notice the girls was Carlos and James they watched the girls walk to the pool it's like they had a slow motion entrance like the Jenifer's but this time it was real.

James quickly hid his face behind a magazine he didn't know how he could approach Ruby. They just had a date what could he say to her now. He was lost in thought he didn't even notice Carlos inviting the girls over.

"Guy's check it out that's the girl I been talking about. "Carlos said while sitting up in his lawn chair.

Logan, Kendalll, and James all looked in the same direction.

"Which one because I know the blonde one her name is Luna." Logan said smiling.

"The one in the blue jean swimsuit do you think we should call them over?" Carlos said standing up.

"Sure why not." Kendalll said looking at James. He was acting kind of strange he wasn't even talking about hitting on any of the girls or looking at himself something was up.

"Hey James are you ok?" Kendall asked kind of concerned.

"No… I'm good just… reading this magazine" He said kind of nervous.

Carlos called Sophie over and invited the girls to sit with them. The girls were on their way over and Ruby and James locked eyes. They both quickly looked away. Ruby leaned close to Luna and Sophie whispering.

"Omg James is over here what do I do?" She felt kind of awkward she hasn't talk to James since the night they went out on the date with each other.

"What so just talk to him." Sophie said.

"Just act like noting happened act like your cute bubbly anime girl self." Said Luna giving her a reassuring smile.

"Don't worry you got Sophie and me here to help you out." The girls sat down on some lawn chairs by the guys Ruby and James looking in opposite directions.

"Hey Sophie. "Carlos turned his chair towards her.

"Hey." She said smiling back at him.

"Hi Sophie I'm Logan this is Kendall and James. You already know Carlos." Logan got up to shake her hand.

"Nice to meet you this is Ruby and Luna were kind of new here." She shakes his hand and so do each girl.

"Yeah we meet a few days ago and the hallway." Luna said as she held her hand for a few moments. He smiled and nodded.

"Yeah I remember you."

Ruby glanced at James from the corner of her sunglasses every time she caught him looking in her direction she would act like something caught her attention on the other side of the pool. This didn't go unnoticed to Kendall or Logan the noticed James was acting a little strange.

"So James how did that date go last night with that girl you never told us how it went?" Asked Kendall kind of curios.

"The date was airtight I mean the girl was ok." James said trying to end the conversation fast.

"She was ok?" Ruby said without thinking. Luna and Sophie looked at her.

"I mean the date must of be good or something because you went on a whole date right?" The guy's looked between both of them.

"The date was maybe a five out of ten at best." James said teasing her.

"What, yeah right that date I'm guessing had to be the best date you would ever have ever." Ruby looked at the confused looks on the guys faces and the smiling faces of her band mates.

"Or that's what I think." Ruby leaned back on her chair.

"Yeah you're right that date was the best one I ever went on because it was with you." James walked over and took off her sunglasses.

"What I'm so lost?" Carlos said scratching his head.

"Well Ruby and James went on a date with each other." Luna whispered in his ear.

"So Ruby went on the date with James and he must of been ignoring her." Logan said while finally understanding it. Ruby looked up at James giving him a sweet smile the stood up.

"Yeah It was the best date I ever been on." She wrapped her arms around his neck leaning in like she was going to kiss him. James smiled and closed his eyes before their lips touched Ruby let go of him and pushed him into the pool.

"That's what you get for making me wait so long." Ruby stuck out her tongue when he resurfaced.

"What maybe you should of called me first." Ruby put her hand out to her pull him out of the pool. He reached for Ruby's hand and tugged her into the pool with him. She squealed when she felt the cool water on her skin. She put her hands on James shoulders. They resurfaced over the water and she frowned at him.

"Do you think she's gonna kill him?" All of the guys said at the same time.

"No just flirting." Sophie said while bumping Carlos in the water next.

Logan grabbed Luna before she could bump him he pulled her in the water with him while Kendall picked up Sophie and joined the others. The spent the rest of the afternoon hanging around the palm woods in little groups. Luna and Logan spent time talking about how the wanted to be doctors while Sophie and Carlos went to eat at the snack bar. Kendall, Ruby, and James spent the rest of the day playing video games.

**~Caoimhe and Jack~**

Caoimhe and Jack spent most the whole day watching movies and eating snacks.

"I really took the role so I could spend more time with you." Caoimhe blushed.

"Aww that's so sweet." She kissed him on the cheek. "I have an awesome boyfriend." Jack kissed her on the cheek and started to tickle her.

"No my girlfriend is the awesome one." They spent all of their time making out and flirting it up they didn't have a lot of time because both of their schedules would be busy soon.

**~The Next Day~**

Layla busted into each of the girl's room's waking them each up.

"Girls come on it's time to get ready we got to dance practice." Layla pulled the cover off of Sophie's bed.

"Aww come on a few more minutes." Sophie whined. Caoimhe got out of bed and looked out the window and frowned. It was still kind of dark outside the sun had yet to even rise.

"Man come on Lay let us sleep a little bit more the suns not even up." Caoimhe pulled a pillow over her face. Layla yanked the pillow then hit Caoimhe and Sophie over the head.

"When I get back you both better be dressed and ready." She stormed out to get Luna and Ruby. She was surprise to see both of the girls up.

"We heard you in the other room" Luna quickly said getting up to go take a shower.

"Just wait a few minutes Layla we will be ready in a few minutes."

Ruby got up to pick out an outfit for the day. Layla just turned around and sat in the living room for twenty minutes. The first one to come out was Luna. She had on a black tank top with dark grey sweatpants her hair pulled in a tight high ponytail. She had white sneakers. Next was Sophie with shorts and a hot pink t-shirt with black leggings she had pink and black sneakers. Her hair was braided up.

Next was Ruby. She had a Red adidas hoodie with rolled up black sweat pants that said dance. She had her hair in a ponytail but braided to the side she also had red and white sneakers. Caoimhe came out right after Ruby. She had on a white shirt with green writing that said green is the new gold with purple sweatpants with one of the legs pulled up. She had her hair in a loose bun and a green head band on.

"Ok now that everyone's ready we have to go get breakfast then go to practice."Layla said while walking off to her car.

**~Later that week~**

They spent five hours practicing new dance moves and they spent three for a new song they were going to perform they did that every day till the show. Ruby and Luna spent some time with Camila and Jo when they had breaks. They found out that Jo had got the leading role with Jack but they never told her they knew him but the congratulated her because she was a new friend.

"Wow Jo im so happy for you." Said Luna.

"Me too I bet your going to have a good time." Ruby said playfully.

"Yeah I already got to know the male lead he's kind of cute."Jo said then showing the girls a picture on her phone of him.

"Wow you guys like really friendly." Luna said looking at the picture.

"Maybe a little too friendly for my taste." Ruby said under her breath so only Luna could hear her.

"What did you say?" Jo asked.

"I said you two look cute." Ruby said quickly coming up with a reply.

"Oh he thinks so too we've only be shooting a few scenes in the movie and he can't keeps his hands off of me." She said taking her phone back. Camila laughed.

"Yeah show them the text massages you got from him." Jo handed the girls her phone.

"Here you guys can check them out I got to go back to the snack bar to get our food." Jo stood up.

"I'll go with you." Camila followed her. Ruby quickly went through her cellphone.

"Ruby I don't think she really wanted us to go through her phone." Luna said looking over her shoulder at some of the text messages.

"I am so showing Caoimhe this. Jo and Jack are no good cheaters." She sent all of the massages and pictures to her cellphone and erased the massage she sent from Jo's phone to her.

"Luna just watch my back and tell me when they turn around." Luna nodded and watched Jo and Camila. Ruby didn't really get along with Caoimhe and she may be jealous of all the attention she got at times but she was her band mate. She could never let something like this happen on her watch the thing she hated the most was cheaters. She felt sick looking at the text messages and pictures her eye's froze on one of them. A clear picture of Jack kissing Jo on the lips. She felt bad for Caoimhe and Kendall but over all she felt mad. Luna gave her the heads up she put the phone back on the table.

"Hey Jo and Camila me and Luna got to go we got to do that thing Layla need us to do." Ruby said locking arms with Luna.

"See ya!" They both said while walking away.

"GIRLBAND POWER!" They shouted soon as they got around the corner pumping the air.

**~Back in the room~**

Ruby and Luna told Sophie about everything they even showed her the pictures and text massages.

"Guy's what do you think we should do?"Sophie said.

"I think we should show her what we got now."Luna said with her hands on her hips.

"I think we should tell her and go kick Jo's ass." Ruby said excidely both Sophie and Luna looked at Ruby.

"Yeah" Luna said smirking.

"No guy's we have to think this through we have a concert coming up maybe after." Sophie said trying to calm the girls down.

"Sophie wouldn't you want us to tell you if we knew if your boyfriend was cheating on you?" Luna said trying to convince Sophie.

"Yeah but I would feel like crap still." She hung her head down.

"Let's tell her she's a big girl and our leader she can handle this." Ruby said confidently. The girls all agreed to tell Caoimhe when he got back from hanging out with Jack. Caoimhe came back to the room kind of late and went straight to bed

**~The Next Day ~**

Layla woke the girls up early even thought they had to be at the mall in the afternoon. She wanted to get the girls breakfast and get there make up done by Arianna. She peeked in Sophie and Caoimhe's room they were already ready so were Ruby and Luna.

"Time to go get breakfast girls." They went to a restaurant and got ton of food.

It went from pancakes to French toast waffles with bacon and sausage. Each of the girls got there feel of food chatting about how much fun they were going to have. Layla had to leave to take a call. As soon as she left the girls told Caoimhe about what they found out.

"What do you mean Jack's cheating on me...that's...not possible?" Caoimhe said kind of hurt.

"Come on Caoimhe why would Jo fake it she doesn't even know you and Jack are dating." Luna said.

"Yeah we just want you to know we got you back whatever you choose to do." Sophie said rubing her back.

"When did you find out about this." Caoimhe said looking at the girls.

"Yesterday afternoon they even took pictures see." Ruby showed her the text messages and pictures.

"THAT NO GOOD SON OF A BIT-!"

"Caoimhe calm down we can do this later" Luna said trying to stop her from yelling.

"He's going to be at the mall right." Ruby said giving Caoimhe a evil smile."So will Jo. Let's make him eat his heart out and take it out on them at the end of the concert."

"Yeah hold that anger in and put it in your dancing and singing" Luna said while Sophie rubbed her back.

"Don't let him see you cry." Sophie said with a kind smile. Caoimhe looked at the girls around her. She couldn't believe that these girls actually had her back. They just haven't been together this long but this was one of the moments she felt the closes to the other girls.

"Thanks everyone and I will let's just blow everyone's mind at concert." She wiped away a few of her tears and smiled brightly.

"Let's do this."

**~After the Concert~**

They girls did way better then Hawk expected they had gained a lot of fans on their first live performance. Arianna and her girls were waiting for them.

"Ok ladies we got to do this quick and get you dress for the show." Arianna had her red hair in a side ponytail.

"So first we're going to do the leader." She grabbed Caoimhe and sat her in a chair. First she picked a good color that would make Caoimhe stand out on stage she quickly put on the make up making sure she didn't miss any spot. She perfectly styled her hair with loose curls and sent her to another room to change. The other girls got their makeup done by Arianna's friends. When they finished the other girls make up Arianna finished doing their hair. Luna's was straight , Sophie had her hair in a ponytail with Ruby's hair in a braided ponytail.

The girls all walked on to the stage. "WE ARE Rhythmix!" Shouted Caoimhe. All the girls came out and started their first song. "Wings"

(All of the girls)

Mama told me not to waste my life

She said spread your wings my little butterfly

Don't let what they say keep you up at night

And if they give you shhhh..

Then they can walk on by

(Caoimhe)

My feet, feet can't touch the ground

And I can't hear a sound

But you just keep on running up your mouth yeah

(Sophie)

Walk, walk on over there

Cause I'm too fly to care, oh yeah

(All of the girls)

Your words don't mean a thing

I'm not listening

Keep talking, all I know is

Mama told me not to waste my life,

She said spread your wings my little butterfly

Don't let what they say keep you up at night

And they can't detain you

'Cause wings are made to fly

And we don't let nobody bring us down

No matter what you say it won't hurt me

Don't matter if I fall from the sky

These wings are made to fly

(Hey, hey, woo!)

(Luna)

I'm firing up on that runway

I know we're gonna get there someday

But we don't need no ready steady go, no

(Ruby)

Talk, talk turns into air

And I don't even care, oh yeah

(All of the girls)

Your words don't mean a thing

I'm not listening

Keep talking, all I know is

Mama told me not to waste my life,

She said spread your wings my little butterfly

Don't let what they say keep you up at night,

And they can't detain you

'Cause wings are made to fly

And we don't let nobody bring us down

No matter what you say it won't hurt me

Don't matter if I fall from the sky

These wings are made to fly

I don't need no one saying hey, hey, hey, hey

I don't hear no one saying hey, hey, hey, hey, hey, hey, hey, hey

You better keep on walking

I don't wanna hear your talking, boy'd

You better keep on walking

I don't wanna hear your talking, boy'd

Your words don't mean a thing

I'm not listening

They're just like water off my wings

Mama told me not to waste my life

She said spread your wings my little butterfly (my little butterfly)

Don't let what they say keep you up at night

And they can't detain you

'Cause wings are made to fly

And we don't let nobody bring us down

No matter what you say it won't hurt me

Don't matter if I fall from the sky

These wings are made to fly

And we don't let nobody bring us down

No matter what you say it won't hurt me

Don't matter if I fall from the sky

These wings are made to fly

Caoimhe stood in the center of the stage. "We have two new songs for you the next one is called DNA "

**(Luna)**

Does he tell you he loves when you least expect it?

Does he flutter your heart when he kisses your neck?

No scientist, or biology It's obvious...

When he's holding me It's only natural, that I'm so affected...

**(Caoimhe)**

Oh, and my heart won't beat again

If I can't feel him in my veins

No need to question, I already know

**(All)**

It's in his DNA, D-D-D-DNA

It's in his DNA

And he just takes my breath away, b-b-b-breath away

I feel it every day

And that's what makes a man

Not hard to understand Perfect in every way

I see it in his face

Nothing more to say

It's in his D-D-D-D...DNA

**(Sophie)**

It's the blue in his eyes that helps me see the future

Fingerprints that leave me covered for days,yeah hey yeah

Now I don't have any first degree

But I know... What he does to me

No need to work it out, it's so familiar

**(Caoimhe)**

Oh, and my heart won't beat again

If I can't feel him in my veins

No need to question, I already know

**(All)**

It's in his DNA, D-D-D-DNA...

It's in his DNA

And he just takes my breath away, b-b-b-breath away I feel it every day

And that's what makes a man

Not hard to understand

Perfect in every way

I see it in his face Nothing more to say

It's in his D-D-D-D...DNA

**(Ruby)**

It's all about his kiss

Contaminates my lips

Our energy connects

It's simple genetics

I'm the X to his Y

It's the colour of his eyes

He can do no wrong

No he don't need to try

**(Ruby with all)**

Made from the best

He passes all the tests

Got my heart beating fast

It's cardiac arrest

He's from a different strain

That science can't explain

I guess that's how he's made

In his D-D-D...DNA

**(All)**

It's in his DNA, D-D-D-DNA...

It's in his DNA And he just takes my breath away, b-b-b-breath away

I feel it every day

And that's what makes a man

Not hard to understand Perfect in every way

I see it in his face

Nothing more to say

It's in his D-D-D-D...DNA

"This is a new song for all of the girls." Sophie said smiling. "Its called Change your life"

**[Ruby]**

She captures her reflection when she throws the mirror to the floor, Her image is distorted screaming is it worth it anymore?

**[Caoimhe]**

nooo

**[Sophie]**

Are you scared of the things that they might put you through? Does it make you wanna hide the inner you?

**[Caoimhe]**

You're not the only one so let them criticize You're untouchable when you realize oh oh oh

**[All]**

Change change your life take it all,We're gonna stick together ,Know we're gonna get through it all,Change change your life take it all [Perrie](take it all)You're gonna use it to become what you've always known(become what you've always known)

[Ruby]His body starts to flicker like nobody wants to know his name,just another soul with feelings but nobody there to feel the pain

**[Caoimhe]**

no no no

**[Sophie]**

They can rip you bring you down down to their size,but they will never get to the heart you hold inside, hmm

**[Caimhe]**You're not the only one so let them criticize,You're untouchable when you realize oh oh oh.

**[All]**

Change, change your life take it all,

**[Luna]**

(Take it all)We're gonna stick together , know we'll get through it all, [Jade](I know we'll get through it all) Change change your life take it all,

**[Luna]**

(take it all)You're gonna use it to become what you've always known(become what you've always known)

**[All]**

Change change your life take it all, (change your life and take it all)change change your life take it all, (change your life and take it all)

**[Ruby]**

You've got a right to show the world, something never seenWe wanna hear you scream it out, you're not alone

**[All]**

oh oh oh ohhhhChange, change your life take it all,

**[Luna]**

(take it all)We're gonna stick together, know we'll get through it all,

**[Caoimhe]**

(we're invincible) Change change your life take it all, (change your life and take it all)You're gonna use it to become what you've always known(become what you've always known)

The girls were on their way off of the stage when they say Jack. He had one rose in his hand he stood at the end of the stage. Caoimhe quickly walks ahead of the girls and punches Jack right in the face he fell to the ground.

"WE'RE DONE,AND I HOPE YOUR'E HAPPY WITH THAT MANIPUTIVE BITCH !" Jack holds his cheek and looks up at Caoimhe.

"Ow! Why did you punch me?" A small crowd started to form around the group the btr boy's just arived with Jo, Camila and Katie. Jo ran up to help Jack up.

"Oh cut the crap Rivers. You know goddamn well why I'm punching you. I saw you sucking the face off Jo!" Caoimhe pointed at Jo and Jo froze.

"What? Caoimhe, that's just stupid! I would never cheat on you!" Jack stood up trying to explain to her. Caoimhe raised an eyebrow.

"And pigs can fly just admit it!" "Caoimhs-" Jack pleaded. Caoimhe gritted her teeth.

" .IT." Jack rubbed his sore cheek and sighed.

"Fine I was ok But-" Caoimhe holds back her tears.

"We're done." She starts to walk off but Jack grabs her shoulder.

"Wha-? But Caoimhe-"

"DON'T YOU CAOIMHE-ME MISTER,YOU CHEATED ON ME! HOW COULD YOU?AFTER 5 YEARS,5 BLOODY YEARS, I WAS FAITHFUL TO YOU AND THIS,THS IS HOW YOU REPAY ME?" Jack let go of her.

"Well you weren't there for me either." Jack spat back at her.

"BULL SH- I WAS THERE FOR YOU ALL THE FRICKING TIME! EVEN OVER SKYPE! DON'T START PLAYING THE BLAME GAME HERE JACK!" They go back at each other for a while. Jack starts to get angry.

"YOU KNOW WHAT, LUCY WAS RIGHT! YOU ARE WERID." Caoimhe gasped hand over her mouth with tears in her eye's.

"You were the only one who never said that to me. I...I...We're through." She runs off with tears in her eyes Sophie followed her. Luna walked up to Jack and slapped him.

"You Suck." She then followed Sophie and Caoimhe.

"You know Jack I thought you we're a really cool guy. But you turned out to be a really Asshole." Ruby shook her head a little then slapped Jack on the other cheek.

"If you mess with one of us you get us all." She quickly followed the rest of the girls with Layla. Jo turned towards Kendall and tried to explain to him.

"No It's too late Jo." Kendall put his hands up and started to walk away.

"Please Kendall let me explain."

"It's too late to explain anything to me now Jo." Jo desperately grabbed Kendall's arm.

"Kendall I love you he was a mistake."

"No you're the mistake you cheated on me." He pulled his hand away from her.

"We're done I don't want to see you anymore." Kendall said walking out of the mall with James, Carlos, Logan and Katie. Jo started to cry and fell down to the ground Camilla started to comfort her.

**~Later that Night~**

All the girls were in the living room in there pj's.

"Girls I got a surprise for you." Layla said and opened the door reveling the big time rush guy's. All of the girls blushed.

"Best surprise ever." Sophie shouted the boys walked in and sat down on the coach.

"No funny games, you guys." Layla said like an overprotective mom.

"LAYLA!" The other girls said.

Caoimhe raised an eyebrow, Sophie gave Layla an execrated look, and Ruby and Luna just blushed. Layla ran off to her room while everyone else just relaxed and chilled the rest of the night. Luna was showing Logan some of the medical books she had in her room. Logan really started to get interested in Luna when she told him she wanted to be a doctor they talked nerdy all night and Logan and Luna would let hands brush against each other and stared into each other's eyes. He even slipped up and told her she had really beautiful blue eyes that night. You could tell that Logan was falling for the girl.

Carlos and Sophie was in the kitchen making snacks. Carlos couldn't hold back any longer.

"Sophie do you have a boyfriend."

"Nope." She scooped some ice cream into her bowl.

"Good cause I was wondering if I could...I... don't know maybe be your boyfriend." Carlos whispered the last part and Sophie stared at him. She blushed and nodded her head.

"Yeah I would like that." Carlos smiled back at her wrapping his arms around her picking her up in a hug.

Ruby and James started the night a little slow in awkward but that quickly passed. They started to play some card games which led to her playing video games.

"So your saying you can beat me in call of duty." James said with one eyebrow rose.

"No I don't think I can beat you." Ruby said like she was sad.

"Because I know I can Slaughter you." She said smirking back at him.

"Let's make a bet then who ever lose has to do what the winner says." James said putting his hand out for her to shake. She shook his hand.

"Deal" James won by a few points. While they were playing the game they didn't notice Caoimhe sneak off to her room except Kendall followed her.

"Well I guess you win what do you want?" Ruby sighed and crossed her hands James looked around the room to make sure no one was around.

"Hmm how about you kiss me." James teased while putting his finger on his lips. Ruby blushed.

"I can't do that" She blushed and shyly looked down.

"Then can I?" James put his hand under her chin lifting it up. They looked into each other's eyes. Carlos and Sophie walked in.

"Guess what were dating." Ruby and James quickly separated.

"Oh that's cool." James said while looking at the t.v. In the hallway Kendall heard Caoimhe singing Six Degress of Seperation by the Script.

**(Caoimhe)**

You've read the books,

You've watched the shows,

What's the best way no one knows, yeah,

Meditate, get hypnotized.

Anything to take from your mind.

But it won't go

You're doing all these things out of desperation,

Ohhh woah,

You're going through six degrees of separation.

You hit the drink, you take a toke.

Watch the past go up in smoke.

Fake a smile, yeah, lie and say that,

I'm better now than ever, and your life's okay

Well it's not. No

You're doing all these things out of desperation,

Ohhh woah,

You're going through six degrees of separation.

**(Kendall)**

First, you think the worst is a broken heart

What's gonna kill you is the second part

And the third, is when your world splits down the middle

And fourth, you're gonna think that you fixed yourself

Fifth, you see them out with someone else

And the sixth, is when you admit that you may have messed up a little.

(No, no, there ain't no help, it's every man for himself)

**(Caoimhe)**

You tell your friends, yeah, strangers too,

Anyone'll throw an arm around you, yeah

Tarot cards,

Gems and stones,

Believing all that shit is gonna heal your soul.

We'll it's not, no

You're only doing things out of desperation,

Ohhh woah,

You're goin' through six degrees of separation.

**(Both)**

First, you think the worst is a broken heart

What's gonna kill you is the second part

And the third, Is when your world splits down the middle

And fourth, you're gonna think that you fixed yourself

Fifth, you see them out with someone else

And the sixth, is when you admit that you may have messed up a little.

**(Kendall)**

No there's no starting over,

Without finding closure,

You'd take them back,

No hesitation,

That's when you know you've reached the sixth degree of separation

No there's no starting over,

Without finding closure,

You'd take them back,

No hesitation,

That's when you know you've reached the sixth Degree of separation

**(Caoimhe)**

First, you think the worst is a broken heart

What's gonna kill you is the second part

And the third, Is when your world splits down the middle

And fourth, you're gonna think that you fixed yourself

Fifth, you see them out with someone else

And the sixth, is when you admit that you may have messed up a little.

He slowly walked into the room and sang with her.

"Sorry about the break up." Kendall said while sitting down on the edge of Caoimhe's bed.

"No It's ok. Sorry Jo cheated on you." She said sitting next to him.

"It's not your fault" Kendall said staring at her. "It's not like you told them to hook up."

"Yeah." Caoimhe said laying back on her bed. "It sucks"

"Don't worry you'll find someone good enough for you." Kendall said slightly smiling. "And No your not weird. You're perfect the way you are." Caoimhe started to tear up she wrapped her arms around Kendall. "Thank you."


	8. Black Heart

Layla cracked her bedroom door enough to peek out into the hallway towards the living room and the girl's rooms. She noticed Caoimhe's door cracked with light peering out. Layla slowly pushed her door open just enough to slide out of her room. She slowly took baby steps towards Caoimhe's door she carefully gazed into the room at the too young teen's sure it looked normal but she knew Caoimhe just broke up with her boyfriend. Layla was a little worried about the young girl but hawk wanted her to keep a close eye on the girls. He gave her rules some she could ignore maybe even bend but she couldn't let it get out of hand. Hawk wanted to get revenge on big time rush that means he doesn't care who or what he hurts as long as he reaches his goal.

She felt horrible about the whole idea in general but the pay was too good to give up. She watched Kendall and Caoimhe for a few minutes when she figured out nothing was going to happen with these two anytime soon. Next on her list were Luna and Logan. Layla was stealth like a ninja walking on her tip toes taking in a deep breath every time her foot touched the floor only five more steps she could hear everything they were saying

. ~Think light think light she kept repeating to herself an old habit she kept since she was five. ~

She placed her ear to the door all she could hear was the duo talking about their ideas on medicine and different ideas they have for made up patients all of this quickly boarded Layla.

~Seriously you get a guy in your room and all you talk about is doctor stuff what a waste of a good time. ~

Layla turned on the balls of her feet leaning on the walk to hide in the shadow caused by the wall listening intensely to the other for talking and playing video games. She eased her head out to get a good look at the kids. Ruby sat on one side of Sophie next to her Carlos and James. Layla took note of how close Carlos and Sophie sat next to each other and how far James and Ruby sat from each other. Layla softly sighed and went back to her room she had a lot to tell hawk about the girls and the big time rush guys. She hoped into her big fluffy bed searching for her phone under all of covers once she found it she dialed Mr. Hawk.

She gave him all of the details of the day telling how the big time rush guys seemed to be falling for the girls. She even told him about Jacks and Caoimhe's break up and to her surprise hawk was rather happy about the breakup he said that it made it easier for the plan to go smoothly now. Once she finished she felt a ping of guilt like she was doing something wrong she shook it off just reassured herself that she was maybe coming down with something.

**~That morning~**

Layla was the first one to wake up she opened Caoimhe's room she say Caoimhe sleeping soundly in her bed on the foot of her bed on the floor he had a pillow and a cover. In the next room Logan and Luna were sprawled out on the floor surrounded by papers and medical books. Layla shook her head and held in a chuckle. She turned around making her way to the kitchen passing by the group of four in the living room she grabbed a bottle of water twisted off the top and took a few sips. She then started to walk back to her room but something caught her eye. It was Carlos and Sophie. Carlos was asleep on the couch with Sophie's head on his shoulder both had a cover wrapped around them.

She then looked down at the floor a bit shocked seeing James and Ruby closer then when she first left them. Ruby's head was on James lap and James head was leaning against the couch. When did they get so close? Lay quickly turned on the t.v waking everyone up.

"Opps I'm so sorry I didn't mean to wake you up." Layla put on a fake apologetic face.

"Oh it's ok we need to get going anyways." Said Carlos while getting up and yawning.

"Yeah we got some stuff we need to take care of." James said getting up. "I'll go get Kendall and Logan." James said walking passed Layla to get Kendall and Logan. To his luck Logan just woke up so all he needed to do was get Kendall. James slowly pushed open Caoimhe's bedroom door he creeped right next to Kendall pulling his pillow from under him.

"Ow what the heck James!" Kendall shouted making Caoimhe move a little.

James had a big grin on his face he placed his fingers on his lips. "Now Kendall I don't think you want to wake up sleeping beauty."

Kendall stood up walking towards the door behind James he looked back at Caoimhe's face one last time. He grins at her sleeping face walking out with the other guys. Before leaving the guys said bye to the girls that were awake and Layla. Luna and Caoimhe woke up a few hours later. By then Layla fixed some pancakes, waffles, bacon and eggs.

"Mmm what smells so good." Luna said walking to the kitchen table taking a seat.

Caoimhe opened the fridge to get something to drink then taking her seat. Ruby and Sophie just started to eat.

"A quick breakfast for my girls we going to be doing something later on so girls stay close or call me if you're going somewhere." Layla said putting down to plates for Caoimhe and Luna then leaving out the room.

"So what happened last night with you and Kendall Caoimhe?" Sophie said rising an eyebrow. All of the girls stopped eating and stared at Caoimhe.

"Nothing much all we did was talk and maybe sing a little." She went on eating like nothing happened.

"You too had a little music date." Luna said playfully teasing Caoimhe.

"Come on its not like that." Caoimhe said defending herself.

"I think he might like you." Ruby said surprising everyone making all attention turn to her. "What come on you guys you think I'm kidding I know boy's and if the boy is sing too you after breaking up with his girlfriend instead of crying his eye's out over his ex. I think he's thinking of being more than just friends with you." Ruby said then took a sip of her orange juice.

"Ruby you just sounded way out of character." Luna said playfully and bumped her. Ruby rolled her eyes.

"Well guess who's not single anymore." Sophie paused for a few seconds then pointed both of her thumbs at herself. "This chick." Sophie said while blushing a little.

"What when did this happen?" Caoimhe and Luna said in union. "Last night Carlos told me he liked me and it just happened."

"Well me and Logan just talked about medical stuff all night? Luna said sighing.

"Me and James played video games and talked. But we were this close to kissing I think." Ruby said blushing and taking a bite out of her pancakes. Layla only heard a little of the end of the conversation. Layla runs in and starts to shout.

"No he's dating Kylie Winters! Or that's what one of my friends who work for her says." Layla said without really thinking it all just came out. She felt another ping of guilt when she seen Ruby's face completely shocked.

"Oh….. really thanks for telling me Lay so I don't fall for him. Um I got to get something out of my room." Ruby quickly stands up and runs off to her room.

"Now why would you do that!" Caoimhe and the other followed after her. Ruby was standing on her bed drawing on her poster of Kylie Winters.

"Ruby what are you doing?" Luna says walking up to her she freezes. "Nothing just improving my poster of Kylie." Ruby said sniffling and wiping her eyes.

"Come on Ruby It could be a rumor or something." Sophie said rubbing Ruby's back to comfort her.

"Maybe if you talk to him or something we can find out." Caoimhe said cheer her up.

"I don't think It will help I just don't want to even talk to him."

"But Ruby we won't know unless we talk to him." Caoimhe said trying to help.

"No what if he says yes then what I stand there like a idiot. I'm done I don't want to talk better yet see James unless I have to." The girls looked a each other.

**~In the other room~**

Layla told Mr. Hawk everything and he seemed to enjoy everything he even said he could get Kylie on board. Layla hung up her phone and held it to her lips in mid thought. *Am I doing the right thing.* Layla walked into the other room. "Girls come one whe need to do today we meet some fans and we are going to sing in the talent show at the palm woods so cheer up." Layla said giving a fake smile. The girls just bit there tongues and got ready to meet some fans but on the way out of the palm woods the same song was going through Ruby and Caoimhe's minds.

**(The elevator door opens up showing Jack and Jo sitting on a nearby couch.)**

[Caoimhe:]

I know what you're doing,

I see it all to clear

I only taste the saline when I kiss away your tears

**(She walks past them feeling a bit hurt.)**

[Ruby:]

You really had me going, wishing on a star

But the black holes that surround you are heavier by far

**(Ruby thinks of the first time she meet James)**

[Caoimhe:]

I believed in your confusion, you were so completely torn

Well it must have been that yesterday was the day that I was born

**(She thinks back to when Jack came to see her spinning around in a bear hug)**

[Ruby:]

There's not much to examine, there's nothing left to hide

You really can't be serious if you have to ask me why

[Ruby and Caoimhe:]

I say good-bye

(Both girls look out the window on opposite sides)

Cause I am barely breathing

And I can't find the air

I don't know who I'm kidding

Imagining you care

And I could stand here waiting

A fool for another day

But I don't suppose it's worth the price, it's worth the price

The price that I would pay

**(Both girls think about all the fun they had with the guy's)**

[Ruby (with Caoimhe):]

Everyone keeps asking, (what's it all about?)

I used to be so certain (and I can't figure out)

[Caoimhe (with Ruby):]

What is this attraction? (I only feel the pain)

There's nothing left to reason and only you to blame (Will it ever change?)

[Ruby & Caoimhe:]

Cause I am barely breathing

And I can't find the air

I don't know who I'm kidding

Imagining you care

And I could stand here waiting

A fool for another day

But I don't suppose it's worth the price, it's worth the price

The price that I would pay

But I'm thinking it over anyway

I'm thinking it over anyway, yeah, yeah, yeah

I've come to find

I may never know

[Ruby:]

Your changing mind

Is it friend or foe?

[Ruby and Caoimhe:]

I rise above

Or sink below

[Caoimhe:]

Every time

You come and go

[Ruby and Caoimhe:]

Please don't come and go

Oooh

'Cause I am barely breathing

And I can't find the air

I don't know who I'm kidding

Imagining you care

And I could stand here waiting

A fool for another day

But I don't suppose it's worth the price, it's worth the price

The price that I would pay

But I'm thinking it over anyway

I'm thinking it over anyway, yeah, yeah, yeah

[Ruby:]

I don't know what you doing

[Ruby and Caoimhe:]

I see it all too clear

When they made it to Hawk studio they went to one of the private rooms with four teens sitting down on a couch.

"Sorry were late." Layla said smiling. One girl catches Caoimhe's attention.

"Hey CAOIMHE." The girl says with a bright smile. Caoimhe's face turned pale and she closed her eyes.

"Oh hell no." She whispered only Luna, Sophie and Ruby could hear. She slowly tuned towards the girl. There she was, a small petite brown moussed colored hair girl who's hair reached her waist. She had piercing blue eyes that were seemingly innocent but Caoimhe knew better.

"Lucy?"

"It's so nice to see you again!" Lucy came closer for a hug.

"Dont, Touch, Me." Caoimhe hissed glaring at Lucy in the process of getting away.

"Huh?" Lucy's starts to put on a confused look.

"DONT. TOUCH. ME." Caoimhe repeated with more force.

"But don't you want to see your old FRIEND?" Lucy smirked.

"We...We were never friends Lucy. I thought you made that clear eight years ago." Caoimhe stormed out of the lobby leaving Lucy confused. Caoimhe went back to the Palm woods on her own. Ruby, Luna, and Sophie held it down when she left they just decided to go shopping and sightseeing around the town. Each girl spent a little time with each of the fans and they each exchanged phone numbers with each other.

**~Back at the Palm woods~**

Caoimhe was in her room sulking. Layla swung her door open.

"What was that Caoimhe? Better yet let talk about it later we got to get ready for the talent show. So tell me what you guys want to sing." Layla was pissed beyond belief she didn't expect Caoimhe the leader of the group to act like that but the girls handled it so she was going to let it go.

"We could maybe do cover I makes it easier for us and plus we can come up with cute outfits." Sophie said smiling.

"Ok but what songs?" Luna asked.

"Give your heart a break." Ruby randomly said.

"Yeah and Black Heart by Stooshe." Caoimhe said getting excited.

"What if we sing see me like this by stooshe too." "Well at least we got this done we can prepare for tomorrow the talent show was postponed."

**~That day with the BTR guys~**

"So why did we have to rush out guy's?" Logan said as the reached there room.

"Well Layla was watching us the whole time she even was glaring at us when we left I had to get out of there fast." James said feeling like he had chills.

"Ok so it was a goo-" Before Logan could finish Camilla walked up and slapped him.

"Why didn't you answer your phone I been calling and texting all day." Camilla shouted and hit Logan again. Logan held his check he had a shocked look on his face.

"We stayed the night over some of our friends place to cheer them up." Camilla rolled her eyes.

"Who was it that Caoimhe girl who cares about her what about Jo. You could have came over to my place to cheer her up." Camilla put her hands on her hips and gave Logan an angry look.

"Why would I do that she cheated on Kendall." Logan spat.

"So what why did you go to another girls place and didn't pick up your phone?" Logan ran a hand through his hair.

"I was having a very interesting conversation with Luna. And that's it nothing else." Camilla huffed and turned around on her heels.

"Camilla come on dont be like that."

**~Later on for the btr guys~**

They were all in a car on the way to Roc records. A song came on and caught there attention Mirrors by Justin Timberlake. They all turned and looked at each other.

"We so got to sing this at the talent show." Kendall said making the other guys agree. "I can sing this to my angel Sophie." Carlos said dreamily.

"You know we should sing this to the girls we could cheer them up." James slipped in.

"What you want to sing to Ruby James?" Logan teased.

"Well maybe you should sing it too Camilla too since she's mad at you." James replied. Logan sighed and ran both hands through his hair in frustration.

"I know I really need to talk to her she's been avoiding all my calls." They guys walked to into Roc record to Gustavo's office.

"So what's up Kelly and Gustavo." Kendall said walking in with the others.

"What's up we don't know who these girls are yet but I think we're close." Gustavo starts to laugh evilly and Kelly joins in.

"Sorry guys we been doing this since that song came out and got popular and they did a mall performance. We been looking for the videos and pictures but It looks like they have someone blocking any information getting on the girls." Kelly said explaining as much as she could.

"But we did find out that these girls work for Hawk."

**~At Hawk Records~**

Mr. Hawk and an very attractive young girl. She had Blondish brown hair that she wore in a fishtail braid that stopped right above her chest. She had a white skin tight tank top on with black skinny jeans with a pair of expensive high heel boots and a vintage leather jacket. She had brown eyes but she's been covering them with blue contacts since she could put them in herself.

"You know this could get you more fans and get you out there again since you been relaxing for a while now." Hawk said sliding a paper towards the girl.

"So what do I need to do?" The girl said giving the man a sly smirk.

"All you need to do is listen to everything I say Kylie. You can get the guy become a big hit again and maybe get your own reality show in the process." Hawk then pulled a pen out of his suite pocket and placed it on top of the paper. "All you have to do is sign the dotted line."

**~The next day at the palm woods~**

The girls were up and excited for the talent so they put on their outfits. Caoimhe decide on having her brown hair down with an emerald green skull cap. She picked a matching green shirt with no sleeve that was tied in the front with white shorts and green and white sneakers.

Sophie wore her hair in a loose fishtail braid her long bangs swept to the side. She picked out one of her favorite white lace tops with ripped blue jean shorts and white sneakers. Her hazel eyes stood out with the eyeliner she used.

Ruby just straightened her light brown hair adding a black skull cap and a gold chain necklace. She wore a black bra and a white see threw shirt with black shorts with gold buttons. She had black and white sneakers.

Luna had her blonde hair slightly curled the ends of her to make it seem like beach curls. She went with shades a white tube top that stopped a few inches over her belly button and a black vest with a matching cross necklace. She decided on light blue jean shorts with a tiny black belt and black combat boots.

"Wow you girls clean up really well." Layla said with her hands on her hips.

"Let's get down there and blow the competition away." The crew walked out of the room to the lift once they made it to the lobby they noticed a big commotion at the door way of the palm woods. There stood The Kylie Winters the love child of two good singers and the child star everyone loves and hates standing there in the flesh. Her blue eye's scanning the room fans surrounded her asking and talking at the same time.

"FUCK MY LIFE." Ruby sighs and walks off towards the snack bar. Sophie went to the stage to prepare while Luna and Caoimhe went to get Ruby.

"Ruby come on it's just a coincident." Luna said and Caoimhe nodded.

"Yeah what are the odds of her showing up for like James." Ruby sighed and put on a brave face.

"Yeah your right lets just get this done."

**~Layla and Kylie~**

"So you know what you're doing right." Layla said a little uneasy.

"Don't worry I know what I'm doing just sign me up for the talent thingy and just watch me shine." Kylie said walking off.

**~Curtain Call~**

Jo walk up on the stage. "The first one up will be Carlos, Kendall, James and Logan. They will be singing Mirrors and Music sound better with you."

The boy stand in a line infront of each girl.

(Carlos)

Aren't you somethin' to admire?

Cause your shine is somethin' like a mirror

And I can't help but notice

You reflect in this heart of mine

If you ever feel alone and

The glare makes me hard to find

Just know that I'm always

Parallel on the other side

(Logan)

Cause with your hand in my hand and a pocket full of soul

I can tell you there's no place we couldn't go

Just put your hand on the glass

I'm here tryin' to pull you through

You just gotta be strong

(All of the guys)

I don't wanna lose you now

I'm lookin' right at the other half of me

The vacancy that sat in my heart

Is a space that now you hold

Show me how to fight for now

And I'll tell you, baby, it was easy

Comin' back here to you once I figured it out

You were right here all along

(Kendall)

It's like you're my mirror

My mirror staring back at me

I couldn't get any bigger

With anyone else beside of me

And now it's clear as this promise

That we're making

Two reflections into one

Cause it's like you're my mirror

My mirror staring back at me, staring back at me

(James)

Aren't you somethin', an original

Cause it doesn't seem merely assembled

And I can't help but stare, cause

I see truth somewhere in your eyes

I can't ever change without you

You reflect me, I love that about you

And if I could, I

Would look at us all the time

(All of the guys)

Cause with your hand in my hand and a pocket full of soul

I can tell you there's no place we couldn't go

Just put your hand on the glass

I'm here tryin' to pull you through

You just gotta be strong

I don't wanna lose you now

I'm lookin' right at the other half of me

The vacancy that sat in my heart

Is a space that now you hold

Show me how to fight for now

And I'll tell you, baby, it was easy

Comin' back here to you once I figured it out

You were right here all along

It's like you're my mirror

My mirror staring back at me

I couldn't get any bigger

With anyone else beside of me

And now it's clear as this promise

That we're making

Two reflections into one

Cause it's like you're my mirror

My mirror staring back at me, staring back at me

(Kendall)

Yesterday is history

Tomorrow's a mystery

I can see you lookin' back at me

Keep your eyes on me

Baby, keep your eyes on me

(Logan)

I don't wanna lose you now

I'm lookin' right at the other half of me

The vacancy that sat in my heart

Is a space that now you hold

Show me how to fight for now

And I'll tell you, baby, it was easy

Comin' back here to you once I figured it out

You were right here all along

(All)

It's like you're my mirror

My mirror staring back at me

I couldn't get any bigger

With anyone else beside of me

And now it's clear as this promise

That we're making

Two reflections into one

Cause it's like you're my mirror

My mirror staring back at me, staring back at me

You are, you are the love of my life

(All of the guys to the girl they liked)

Now you're the inspiration for this precious song

And I just wanna see your face light up since you put me on

So now I say goodbye to the old me, it's already gone

And I can't wait wait wait wait wait to get you home

Just to let you know, you are

You are, you are the love of my life

Girl you're my reflection, all I see is you

My reflection, in everything I do

You're my reflection and all I see is you

My reflection, in everything I do

You are, you are the love of my life

All of the girls in the audience went crazy. But most of all the main girls that knew they best just felt so touched. Caoimhe just felt like it was a good song she didn't think that Kendall was singing in to her. So wanted to hug Carlos the second he winked at her on stage. Luna had to admit that she was a tiny bit jelous of Logan singing the song to Camilla she wished she could switch places with her. Ruby felt really confused but really happy. She was mad at James because he might be dating Kylie but it still didn't stop her heart from beating so fast.

Jo sat next to Jack she was feeling regret for or more like she hated that she got caught cheating with Jack.

Carlos picked up the mic."This song is for you ladies."

[Logan:]

Better with you,

Better with you, yeah...

**James walks off of the stage up to Ruby and takes her hand. He starts to hold her hand as he sings to her. He puts his arm out and she hooks it with hers going on stage with him.**

[James:]

I try to write this down

The words just don't come out

It's hard to say how you feel

Been down the longest road

Said yes when I meant no

I lost control of the wheel

**Logan walks across the stage and pull Camilla from behind the curtains.**

[Logan:]

Cause you know that

Things get so bad,

You've got my back

Make me wanna sing,

And girl I'm singing about you

**Carlos takes Sophies's hand and pull her up on stage wrapping one arm around her.**

[Carlos:]

No sweeter sound

Than what I've found

No perfect love

[Logan]

Could be more perfect than us

[All:]

Ooh baby it feels like, it feels like

The music sounds better with you baby

It feels right, it feels right

Everything's better with you

**Kendall starts to mainly sing to Caoimhe and Luna bringing both of the girls on the stage.**

[Kendall:]

I used to think that love

Was something fools made up

Cause all I knew was heart break

Woah I couldn't help myself,

Let this heart go through hell

There only so much a heart can take

[Logan:]

Cause you know that

Things get so bad,

You've got my back

Make me wanna sing,

And girl I'm singing about you

[Carlos:]

No sweeter sound

Than what I've found

No perfect love

[Logan]

Could be more perfect than us

[All:]

Ooh baby it feels like, it feels like

The music sounds better with you baby

It feels right, it feels right

Everything's better with you

[Carlos:]

Every song

Every rhyme

Every word (music sounds better with you)

Everyday (Everyday)

All of the time (All of the time)

Every way

Music sounds better with you.

[Mann:]

She's my music enhancer

When the music plays, she's my dancer

When I'm around her everything's faster

Every question I have, she's the answer

I'm head over heels

Can't explain it, it's so surreal

When I'm around you, baby, you make me feel like

[All:]

Everything's better with you, oh, baby

It feels like, it feels like

The music sounds better with you, baby

It feels right, it feels right

Everything's better with you, oh, baby

It feels like, it feels like

The music sounds better with you, baby

It feels right it feels right,

Everything's better with you

Music sounds better with you

Camilla shouts into the microphone. "Next we have Kylie Winters singing her new single 7 Things " Everyone starts clapping behind the curtain Ruby shapes her fingers like a gun and fakes shot herself. Luna hits her in her arm giggling. Kylie seductively walked to the center of the stage and began to sing putting all of her attention on James.

**(Kylie)**

I probably shouldn't say this

But at times I get so scared

When I think about the previous

Relationship we've shared

**She winked at James slowly walking up to him in the front row touching his cheek.**

It was awesome but we lost it

It's not possible for me not to care

And now we're standing in the rain

But nothing's ever gonna change until you hear, my dear

The 7 things I hate about you

[Chorus:]

The 7 things I hate about you (oh you)

You're vain, your games, you're insecure

You love me, you like her

You make me laugh, you make me cry

I don't know which side to buy

Your friends they're jerks

And when you act like them, just know it hurts

I wanna be with the one I know

And the 7th thing I hate the most that you do

You make me love you

**James gives her a confused look but smiles anyways.**

It's awkward and silent

As I wait for you to say

But what I need to hear now

Is your sincere apology

And when you mean it, I'll believe it

If you text it, I'll delete it

Let's be clear

Oh I'm not coming back

You're taking 7 steps here

**She sits in his lap**

[Chorus]

And compared to all the great things

That would take too long to write

I probably should mention

The 7 that I like

The 7 things I like about you

Your hair, your eyes, your old Levi's

And when we kiss, I'm hypnotized

You make me laugh, you make me cry

But I guess that's both I'll have to buy

Your hand in mine

When we're intertwined everything's alright

I want to be

With the one I know

And the 7th thing I like the most that you do

You make me love you

You do (oh)

**She kisses him at the end.**

Ruby watched for the other side of the curtain the green monster was really getting to her she balled her hands into tight fist. *So it must be true.* She stared at how James watched her sing to him. It made her feel sick to her stomach but she never wanted be like this over a boy. She was so deep in thought she almost didn't notice the others walking on stage. ~Coaimhe~ She hated seeing Jo walk around on stage smiling and even messing up her name on purpose. She felt like she wanted to punch the other girl in the face but she could wait for another time. Jo walked back on stage our final act for the show will be "CAOIMHE, Luna, Sophie & Ruby." She said with a phony smile. The girls all walked on to the stage each with a mic. Everyone turned their backs on the audience each turning around when they started to sing their part. ~

**Caoimhe**

The day I first met you

You told me you'd never fall in love

But now that I get you

I know fear is what it really was

**Ruby**

Now here we are

So close yet so far

Haven't I passed the test

When will you realize

Baby, I'm not like the rest

**All**

Don't wanna break your heart

Wanna give your heart a break

I know you're scared it's wrong

Like you might make a mistake

There's just one life to live

And there's no time to wait, to wait

So let me give your heart a break, give your heart a break

Let me give your heart a break, your heart a break

There's just so much you can take

Give your heart a break

Let me give your heart a break, your heart a break

Oh yeah, yeah

**Luna**

On Sunday you went home alone

There were tears in your eyes

I called your cell phone, my love

But you did not reply

**Sophie**

The world is ours if we want it

We can take it if you just take my hand

There's no turning back now

Baby, try to understand

**All**

Don't wanna break your heart

Wanna give your heart a break

I know you're scared it's wrong

Like you might make a mistake

There's just one life to live

And there's no time to wait, to wait

So let me give your heart a break, give your heart a break

Let me give your heart a break, your heart a break

There's just so much you can take

Give your heart a break

Let me give your heart a break, your heart a break

Oh yeah, yeah

**Ruby**

When your lips are on my lips

Then our hearts beat as one

But you slip out of my fingertips

Every time you run, whoa-oh-whoa-oh-oh

**ALL**

Don't wanna break your heart

Wanna give your heart a break

I know you're scared it's wrong

Like you might make a mistake

There's just one life to live

And there's no time to wait, to wait

So let me give your heart a break

**Caoimhe**

'Cause you've been hurt before

I can see it in your eyes

You try to smile it away, some things you can't disguise

Don't wanna break your heart

Maybe, I can ease the ache, the ache

So let me give your heart a break, give your heart a break

Let me give your heart a break, your heart a break

There's just so much you can take

Give your heart a break

Let me give your heart a break, your heart a break

Oh yeah, yeah

**All**

The day I first met you

You told me you'd never fall in love

~ The crowd went wild watching the girls sing and dance around then they started the next song with Caoimhe as the lead. She found Jo and Jack in the audience. The girls all did similar dance moves swithching to the front when they sing. ~

**Sophie**

I don't like it when you break me honey

Why'd you have to do that?

Tell me when you'll make these tears keep falling

Do you feel like a man?

**Caoimhe**

Figure, figure there's no working you out whatsoever

Only one way I can sum you up altogether

You got a black heart

**All**

Daddy I've fallen for a monster

Somehow he's scaring me to death

He's big and he's bad

I love him like mad

Momma, he's the best I ever had

Daddy I've fallen for a monster

He got a black heart

**Ruby**

No walls to build around me honey

'Cause you blew my house down

Sticks and stones won't put it back up for me

And that's where we're at now

**Luna**

Sicker, sicker, I ain't feeling your mouth whatsoever

Naming hurts me more than weight thrown around but whatever

You got a black heart

**All**

Daddy I've fallen for a monster

Somehow he's scaring me to death

He's big and he's bad

I love him like mad

Momma, he's the best I ever had

Daddy I've fallen for a monster

He got a black heart

**All**

Daddy I've fallen for a monster

Somehow he's scaring me to death

He's big and he's bad

I love him like mad

Momma, he's the best I ever had

Daddy I've fallen for a monster

He got a black heart

**Caoimhe**

He got a black heart

He got such a dirty black heart in him

Ain't it girls?! (yeah)

I love him like mad

Oh, yes I do

He got a black heart.

~ People started asking for an encore because they didnt expect the girls to be so good. ~

**Ruby**

You say you love me

But I know it's a lie

Cause when you loved me

My river ran dry

Is someone tempting

Someone on stand by

I handle looks

But never touch

**Ruby & Luna**

You are mine

I thought you'd never ever ever

Wanna see see me like this

See see me like this no no

Now I'm all teary'd up paranoid as ever

Yup!

**Luna**

Now put your hands up

I'm about to shoot love

And I'ma pray that you will give it up

Pray that you will give it up

You never wanna see me like this

Now put your hands up

I'm about to shoot love

And I'ma pray that you will give it up

Pray that you will give it up

You never wanna see me like this

**Sophie**

Your love is sickly

Emotional rides

A troubled heart

A messy mind

That's bleeding mine

That's whyyyy

**Sophie & Caoimhe**

I thought you'd never ever ever

Wanna see see me like this

See see me like this no no

Now I'm all teary'd up paranoid as ever

**Caoimhe**

Now put your hands up

I'm about to shoot love

And I'ma pray that you will give it up

Pray that you will give it up

You never wanna see me like this

Now put your hands up

I'm about to shoot love

And I'ma pray that you will give it up

Pray that you will give it up

You never wanna see me like this

**Caoimhe **

If I was brave, I'd cut you off

You don't think too fast

You would never last

Something drastic has to change

I'm begging of you

**All**

Now put your hands up

And I'ma pray that you will give it up

Pray that you will give it up

You never wanna see me like this

Yeah eh eh ayyyy

No you never wanna see me like this

You never wanna see me like this

.~ In the audience the boys were going crazy watching the girls dance in sing. Carlos was star struck by Sophie he didn't expect her to be this good. Gustavo and Kelly were also in the audience with the boys. At the time Gustavo didn't think about why the girls sounded so similar he wanted to sign them. Kelly knew exactly who they were but what she needed was to tell the others.


	9. the next day

The next morning after the talent show, Caoimhe walked into the lobby alone. She was dressed in her oldest hoodie and jeans. Even though a few days ago her and Kendall talked all night (as friends) she still felt horrible. Even her status on Facebook was": BLURRGGGH (in other words, I'm feeling crappy.)" Her friends from Ireland did not like the news of Jack cheating on Caoimhe. At. ALL. Ashlinn, Eabha, siobhan, and Emma were livid with Jack. Even Kian was mad at Jack.

He even texted Caoimhe this morning saying: **Jack will get payback with my fist sooner than he thinks.**

**What the hell do u mean?** She had texted back.

**U just wait and see.** He had replied.

Caoimhe had a bad feeling in her gut that she would find out soon enough. At the other end of the lobby, and Jo entered. She couldn't help but remember the first time they meet. Second by second, word by word. She was 11. She was the only girl on the boy's hurling team back in Ireland. She had been running around the hurley pitch throwing the ball up in the air and catching it on the end of her hurley stick before throwing it up again using her hurley stick. She had been so focused on practice that she crashed headforward into one of the other players. They both ended up sprawled on the astroturf, rubbing their heads. Caoimhe's helmet had been knocked off her head and her brown hair looked like a bird's nest.

**'Ow..sorry I didn't see ya there.**' she winced, rubbing her shins.

The boy chuckled. Caoimhe noticed it was deep and throaty, like Kian' sunlike the high-pitched hyena laughs that the boys in her class did.

**"Nah,it's cool.'** he said.

His voice was deep and throaty, his accent wasn't that of a Dubliners, it was more of a soft lilt. She had wondered (and her guess had turned out to be right) if he was from the West of Ireland like Caoimhe was.

**'I'm ok,'** the boy said. The boy stood up looking down at her in concern.

**"Are you alright?' **Her stomach flipped.

The boy's hair was a dark blond, short and cropped. His eyes were a light green. He looked about 12, so Caoimhe guessed he was in sixth class, the year above her. He looked ...well, cute. She had often wondered what it would be like when you had your first crush. Now she knew.

**'Uh yeah..yeah i'm fine.' **shesaid, getting to her feet. She looked at him nodding and smiling.**'Fine,thanks. I get bumps like that all the time.'** she giggled. The boy did another throaty chuckle.

**'Suppose you do.' **he said.** 'I've seen you playing. Your'e really good.'**

Caoimhe felt herself blushing slightly. **'Uh...thanks.' "Your'e Caoimhe Connell,right?"** The boy asked.

Caoimhe was surprised**. "Yeah, yeah I'm Caoimhe...who are you?'** She shyly asked. **" Rivers.' **And from there a friendship had started which had turned into something more... And now it's gone. All gone Caoimhe glumly thought with a bitter sigh. Reality really hit her hard watching them. They were laughing and chatting and looking very much like a loved up couple. Caoimhe put her hood on her oldest hoodie up and kept her head down looking at the floor. She had nothing to say to HIM.

**"RIVERS!"** A voice bellowed. Jack turned around. A tall dark haired 20 year old glared at Jack. He went over to Jack and punched him in the face. Jo squealed and glared at the boy.

**"Don't hurt him!"** she snapped.

**"Don't you EVER BREAK MY SISTER'S HEART AGAIN OR EVEN COME NEAR HER OR YOU'LL BE SORRY, GOT THAT RIVERS?"** The boy bellowed, ignoring jo and glaring at Jack. Slowly, Jack raised his head and smirked at the boy coldly.

**"Maybe you'll be the one who will be sorry, moron."** The boy lunged at Jack and the other two started to have an all-out fist brawl. A crowd started to father around in shock. None of the girls, Layla, BTR boys or Katie were in the crowd. Caoimhe watched it in horror. Even Jo stood back, biting her lip. Suddenly four girls walked into the lobby. The girl with wavy hair and green eyes at the front gasped.

**"STOP IT!"** She yelled, breaking the two boys apart. **"What the hell is going on here?"** the brown-blonde haired girl asked.

**"He started it!"** Jack said, pointing an accusing finger at the dark -haired boy. The dark haired boy growled at him.

**"Oh shut your cakehole jerk."** the third girl steeped forward. She had dark brown-blonde girls, freckles were scattered across her nose. She had braces on her teeth.

**"Yeah, you eejit."** the fourth girl jeered. She had short brown hair in a bob and green eyes. She had freckles and braces just like the third girl.

**"Don't mind him hon."** The dark -haired girl said softly, looking lovingly up at him. The dark haired boy smiled back.

**"HON?!"** Caoimhe yelled. She walked into the center of the crowd.

**"HON?"** she repeated in disbelief. The dark haired boy winced.

**"It's not what it looks like..."** Caoimhe glared at the boy.

**"Come with me, Kian."** She grabbed his ear, tugged it down HARD, and then dragged him after her towards the elevators.

**"OW ,OW,OW,SIS!"** Kian yelped. **"I'M 20! NOT COOL!"**

**"Wait up, Caoimhe!"** the girls rushed after her towards the lifts. Once they were all in the lift, Caoimhe turned and glared at Kian. **"What the heck was that for?"** she snapped. **"I was protecting you! That jerk broke your heart!" **Kian protested, rubbing his earlobe, and wincing in pain.

**"You didn't need to start A FIST FIGHT IN THE LOBBY IN FRONT OF EVERYONE! WHY THE SUDDEN OVERPROTECTIVE ACT ANYWAYS? YOU DIDN'T GIVE A CRAP ABOUT ME TILL NOW!"** Caoimhe yelled.

**"Caoimhe he did,i swear he did-" **the dark haired girl said, but Caoimhe cut across her. **"Oh yeah i forgot. Another thing SNICE WHEN DID MY BEST FRIEND AND MY BROTHER START DATING?!" **Caoimhe cried in disbelief. Kian and Ashlinn both looked sheepish.

**"We didn't want to tell you ,we weren't sure how you would take the news.."**Kian mumbled. **"You weren't sure?WEREN'T SURE?"**Caoimhe said.

**"Well,we were going to tell you,but when we heard about the Jack drama,we thought we should hold it off a bit longer..." **Ashlinn shrugged. Caoimhe closed her eyes and took a deep breath to calm herself. **"I'm not mad, just tell what's been going on with you two." **They both shrugged. **"We like each other."** They both said at the same time before blushing. **"Well...congrats you guys...i'm...sorry i overreacted."** Caoimhe said, smiling, the smile didn't quite reach her eyes. She made a mental note to herself to drop the subject and talk to Kendall later about it.

**"It's cool."** Ashlin nodded. **"Why are you guys in America anyways?"** Caoimhe asked them.

**"I'm here to keep an eye on my baby sister."** Kian said. Caoimhe raised an eyebrow at him.

**"I'm here cause I got an important audition."** Ashlinn said. Ashlinn was an actress, who was looking for her big break. **"Which she will blow the directors away**.**"** Kian said, hugging her close to him. Ashlinn giggled.

**"I've got an audition for the Californian Dance School!"** Siobhan,the brown-blonde haired girl grinned. **"You go chica!"** Caoimhe grinned. Siobhan was an awesome dancer and Caoimhe had always envied her dance skills. **"We came here to be famous!" **Eabha , the curly-haired girl grinned, along with her sister Emma the brown haired girl. Caoimhe and Kian glanced at each other. Caoimhe loved being friends with Eabha and Emma. They were really sweet. But they could be a bit...crazy a lot of the time.

Emma and Eabha put on dark shades and got out their hairbrushes and started singing. **"Do you wanna be famous?"** they sung into their hairbrushes, out of tune. **"Wanna be the one who's living the life?"** Caoimhe hid her face behind her hair and blushed. It was a Big Time Rush song. Kian and Ashlinn noticed this, then glanced at each other than thought it best to keep quiet on the matter. **"Anyway,come on guys."** Caoimhe said, as the elevator opened. **"I'll show you my place and introdouce you to my bandmates."**


End file.
